Why the tears?
by Tenshi Wings
Summary: Ed gets dumped! Poor baby...Good thing Roys there!Yaoi! Hughes is in this one so expect the unexpected! Disclaimer: I don't own FMA!
1. Ch 1 Sulking

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA!

Ch. 1: Sulking

His hair fell down over his shoulders, he was alone with his hands onto his face.  
Small tears ran down his soft pale skin. Winry had dumped him, and he would have given all the alchemy in the world to have those lips above his any day. The worst thing was that she dumped him for Al! Al had gotten his body back, and was looking quite sharp too. Well, Winry fell infatuated with Al and just dumped him like of piece of scrap metal. He had been in his room ever since. (his room is also in the Alchemy missionary)

His life was no more, nothing ca make him happy, unless winry came back, which was slim too..none. Ed looked up to see himself in the mirror, with disgust he kicked it. The pieces shattered into bits and pieces, Ed looked hopelessly at the millions of shattered pieces of glass. His fists tighten, 'How could they just do that to me! Don't they have a soul?' he asked himself. A small nock was heard in the distance, with out any of his consent, the door swung open.

"Edward are you going to sulk all your life?" Roy said in his cold voice. He stared at Ed's back waiting for an answer when it didn't come he went to sit on a chair near him.

"Sulking wont bring her back to you." Roy continued but this time was answered

" I'm not sulking." Ed said scornfully," Just leave me alone Mustang. I don't need any shit from you and the fuckin' military! And what's with the concern look jackass!" He grabbed one of his books and threw it at Roy, but Roy just ducked.

"If you are going to such a kid then I guess this job isn't good enough for you. I'll just ask Al he would-" he was cut short when Ed grabbed onto his uniform when he was about to leave. Roy smirked , Ed saw this.

"Wipe that smirk off you ugly face." Ed said angrily. Roy just kept smirking then spoke.

"Edward I need you to do some research on a new material they discovered in Marcos office. Or is too much for the ever so famous Full metal?" Ed glared at him with Roy's smart remark.

" I'll handle it." Ed replied back.

"Good. Meet me in my office around six. So that will give you enough hours to shower. Cause heaven knows you need one." Roy then stepped out of Ed's room.

"How do I get my self into these things.?" Ed asked himself.

REVIEW! Please! I'll update this with my other fanfic every weekend! That is if I have time! 


	2. Ch 2 A conversation with Hughes

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA! 

Ch. 2: A conversation with Hughes

Sliding his hand through his wet hair he sighed. A small silent tear ran down his cheek, but was quickly wiped away without trace. He got ready in his usual attire and got out of his room into the hall ways were he ran into Hughes.

"Hello Ed, Didn't think you'd get out of that room of yours was beginning to miss ya!" Hughes said a little to cheerfully. Ed just replied with a nod. Then Hughes continued.

"heard ya got dumped!" Ed gave him a angry look, but Hughes chose to ignore it and continued with his sentence.

"I didn't even see that one coming! Winry dumping you for Al… yeah I'm tellin' ya that was unpredictable. You should move on tho Ed there's other fish in the sea! Come on your young! Live a little!" Hughes said encouraging him. But ED just nodded to what he was saying and sighing have the time.

" You know I see a lot of girls gawking at you." He said in a whisper. Ed looked up with red puffy eyes and finally said.

"None of them are half as good as Winry." He looked down at the floor again.

Hughes gave a sigh but still tried once more to make a conversation so he changed the subject.

"So where are you going Ed?" he asked casually. Ed put his hands in his pocket and said,

"to Roy's office to-"

"Oh! I didn't know you and Roy were like that! So that's why he gets so mad when I tell him to find himself a wife! Its' because he has you well, in that case I should-"

Ed said Madly blushing "Hughes! I was just going into his office because he needs help with some work-" once again cut off

"Call it whatever you want. It's not my business as to what you and Roy do in that office of his."

Ed clenched his fist and yelled out at Hughes who was smirking. " Were not doing anything!"

"Edward what is with all the noise? I thought I told you to come in my office 10 minutes ago. I d not tolerate Tardiness!" Roy said then continued, " And you Hughes what is the meaning of you telling Edward that we are involved some how other than professionally?" He asked him with a cocked eyebrow.

Hughes smirk at the great plan he just formed in his head. He smirked at Roy than said, " So you guys are involved with each other, other than professionally? I can see the mutual attraction from a mile away! Too bad you can make little baby Roy's and Edwards!" He squealed just like a school girl.

Both alchemist were about to kill him when Hughes looked down at the watch than said in a surprise voice. "OH! Look at the time! I have to go! Bye!" he said running down the hall way then yelled back, "BY THE WAY HAVE A FUN TIME WITH ROY ED!" Everyone in the hall way turned at the two blushing alchemist while Hughes got away.

REVIEW! Please and thank you!


	3. Ch 3 Thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA!

Thank you to those who have reviewed my fanfic..i could probably cry if I wasn't so happy that I was going to Mexico, but I could probably write over there in Mexico, but don't get your hopes up!

Chapter 3: thoughts

"So?" Ed said out of place. _This feels so awkward! I'm alone with Roy..in his office...its dark...and did I mention..ALONE!_Ed thought.

He then continued "So...um what new research do I have to-" he was cut off with a huge pile of paper landed on him which surprised him.

Roy then spoke in his usual cold voice, "it's not really research its more like re-writing it into a formal document." Ed's eyes bulged.

"What! You said this was research! Not copy and past!" Ed yelled at him. Roy looked at him indifferently then spoke.

"Oh well, you agreed to doing it. So now you have to keep your word." his lips turned into a smirk. Ed looked at him rather pissed but put the papers on the table and began to write. mumbling incoherent words while writing even though Roy did hear bastered, and asshole, he just chose to ignore him. Silently Roy walked to his Chair and thought _its just the matter of time...you will be mine_.

A few hours past and Ed was looking quite tired. A yawn escaped his lips.

"Edward, you can take a brake if you want. That is if your to tired to continue this easy work." Roy amused.

Ed glared at him and responded, "I'm fine, but I bet your a bit tired. Eh? Mustang?"

Roy looked up from his desk and walked slowly to ed and said, "not at all." there faces were inches apart and Roy's lust for Ed was growing, but he controlled it.

Ed was blushing madly. all that went through Ed's thoughts was taking him there and now, but he quickly brushed off those tainted thoughts.

" Better finish those quickly you have another stack to finish" Roy said putting space between them and pointing at the stack of papers on the counter. Ed gave a grieving sigh and went back to work.

Thoughts of Winry flashed by in his head. Like the time when he finally had the courage to ask her to go out with him. A smile appeared on his face. He remembered it perfectly

Flashback

It was stormy out side gust of winds were everywhere. Winry and Ed were alone in her house. The old hag was with Al getting groceries, but called in and said they weren't able to get home because of the huge storm that was coming. They were alone with no one other than her dog.

She was wearing a pale green dress that Ed had bought for her as a birthday present. It was short and he could see the well toned legs and curves she now had. This did not do well in his sexual attraction towards her. Her sent was intoxication and her hair was in pigtails which gave off more sexual tension.

Winry was looking out the window when Ed finally had the courage and the privacy to ask her to go out with him.

"Winry...um van I ask you a question." Ed said nervously

"Yeah sure what is it? Are you sick?" She asked worriedly

"No...um... I was wondering if um... you c-could go out...side with me? yeah that's it" He stammered. Winry's expression changed a little almost a feeling of hope surrounded her.

"Um..but its cold." Winry said covering her self with her arms. Ed seeing this a chance said.

"Then we'll keep each other warm, if that's okay with you." He asked blushing. While winry blushed too.

"Yeah.. that'll be fine." she smiled

They walked outside on the porch swing with a blanket to cover themselves. There they comfort themselves with their body heat.

"winry, about what I said inside..I wasn't going to ask you to go outside with you." He said clutching his wrist

"I had the feeling...so what were you going to ask?" she asked pressing herself on Ed. Much to Ed's liking.

"I was I was going to ask you too...that is if you wanted...to go out with me?" He clenched his eyes shut waiting for her reply.

None came.

He slowly open his eyes to see a wide-eyed winry staring at him. He felt the whole world crushing him. With that expression of course she didn't like him that way! He was about to go inside when winry grabs his wrist and says

"Yes...I'd like that Ed" Her smiled illuminated

End of Flashback

A small tear fell. All those times they were together did not matter anymore they were over and Winry's was no longer his thoughts of Al being with all indulged him. More tears streamed down.

Roy took a noticed to this. He crouched down and gave him a hug. They sat there for what seemed like forever as Roy whispered soft words of comfort into his ear until he fell asleep into his arms.

Roy gave a sigh lightly kissed him on the cheeked and said,

"Good night my sweet angel" but without him realizing that Ed was not totally asleep.

REVIEW! OMG What will happen to the couple who knows... well only I do! See I kept my promise! I wrote another chapter! Yay! hope you people out there like it so far cause it ain't over yet!


	4. Ch 4 fever and a plan

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA

Thank you, all who have reviewed! Without your kind words I would cry myself to sleep every night! I really would --;! Hope you like it and people...Please stop with the grammatical errors! I told ya already I don't have time to proof read my stories! I'm sorry, but that's how it is. Life's a bitch get over it!

What happened last time:

A small tear fell. All those times they were together did not matter anymore they were over and Winry's was no longer his thoughts of Al being with all indulged him. More tears streamed down.

Roy took a noticed to this. He crouched down and gave him a hug. They sat there for what seemed like forever as Roy whispered soft words of comfort into his ear until he fell asleep into his arms.

Roy gave a sigh lightly kissed him on the cheeked and said,

"Good night my sweet angel" but without him realizing that Ed was not totally asleep.

Ch. 4 fever and a plan

Ed heard everything. W_hat the hell!_ was all he was thinking at the moment! _Why would he say that_. His body slowly was becoming weak since he hasn't ate for he past week. His eye lids were getting heavier and heavier but the only words that escaped his lips were

"Why?" Then sleep took over.

Roy looked at him slightly surprised by what he just asked. he smiled lightly, soon he would tell him.

Roy picked up the young man bridal style. His hair was a mess and his skin was paler than usual also he looked thinner. Roy gave a sigh. He was ruining his body just because of that stupid bitch for dumping him like that! His anger arouse every time he saw her with Al. He wasn't angry with Al that much though it was all to that stupid wench Winry! If he had the chance to ask him out before he asked her out first! His thoughts were so busy at the moment he didn't see Hughes come in with a genuine smile.

"You better say something before someone else makes a move first." Hughes said chuckling

Roy turned towards Hughes and said, "Sometimes I wonder why Winry gave him up. He's a good kid and a damn sexy one too."

"Please save me the details on what you like about Edward." Hughes said

Roy stared back at Ed he was sweating and breathing heavily. "Hughes." He said concerned. "Some things wrong with Ed! He's hot and he's breathing heavily! Do something!" Hughes chuckled at Roy's inexperience's with a fever he decided to have some fun with it.

"Hey, maybe he's having a wet dream. hehe, and probably about you." Hughes smirked.

Roy blushed and looked down at him then realized Hughes just made him look like an idiot.

"Hey!" Roy yelled at him.

Hughes laughed again. "I can't believe you fell for that! Come on he obviously has a fever."

"A fever?" Roy said

"Yes, a fever you when someone---"

"I know what a fever is thank you very much Hughes." Roy snapped

Without questioned he went to put ed in his bed before it became worse. He laid him on his bed and pulled the blanket over his body. Reassuring himself he would be alright for a couple of minutes he went back to his office to find some medicine to give to him.

Hughes watched in amusement as Roy ran back and forth taking care of poor ed. How can love change a person that much? He asked himself. Hughes shrugged of the thought and went to Ed's room to find Roy patiently waiting for Ed to wake up.

"You know Roy he's going to be asking questions." he said

"I know. That's what I like most about him. He's always so carefree and curious about the world. He can be such a child sometimes I just want to hug him hold him, tell him that everything will be alright cause I'll be with him always. But that will never happen cause his completely obsesses with Winry." Roy took a breath then continued "He always tries to help people even though there is no chance in saving them. He tries. I envy him so much he would only wonder how much. all I want to do his tell him my feelings. Tell him that I love him with all my heart and even in death I would still remember those lips, those eyes that angels face." Roy said clenching the chair.

After hearing how deep Roy's love was toward ed Hughes became aware that he's heart may be broken if Ed didn't return his feelings.

"Roy, don't get over your head now, we have to think logically."

"Logically? Hmmm...Hughes thinking logically? This has never happened!" Roy smirked

"Ya whatever Roy, we need a plan for you to get together, but how...oh I know." Hughes said catching Roy's attention.

"What. What is it?" He asked eagerly.

"What we have to do is..." Hughes whispered in Roy's ear.

"You my friend are brilliant." He smiled

"That's what I've been trying to say! But everyone doesn't believe me!" they both laughed

"So when can we do it?" Roy asked

"His birthday." Hughes smiled

"Isn't that your daughters birthday too?" Roy asked

"Yeah...so?" He asked

"Wont it interfere?" he replied

"That's were my ingenious comes." He laughed evilly. Roy looked at him confused but continued looking after his beloved ed.

"Well, I'm off! Need to go see the wife and kid at home. Later Roy." Hughes said happily

"Yeah...later." Roy sighed. Ed hadn't woken up and that's what had gotten him so concerned. He was getting better he can tell and the first thing he was going to do was yell at him for getting him so damn worried! He gave out a heavy sigh and decided to leave before he does something he would regret. He stood at the door at watched him.

His breathing was slowing down and his fever was going down too which was good on Roy's nerves. He watched carefully and was about to step out the door when ed started to moan. He quickly went to his side and felt his forehead. It was normal. _Then what's wrong with him?_ He moaned again. Roy blushed at the thought of Ed making that sound in bed with him. He shook his head shaking the idea away. Ed was moving a lot at the moment and grabbed Roy's hand and pulled him into bed with him. Roy's face was face to face with Ed's. His lips were puffy just waiting to be taken. He tried to crawl off of bed but only to be pulled down again. He tried one more time, but failed miserable and ended under Ed. That's when he word out his name.

"Roy...mmmm" His voice filled out with such a craving

Roy's face was now fuming and his eye's widen with surprise.

Review! sorry I ended there! But I just had to leave a cliff hanger! Then you all will come back! Hope you guys like it. I'm getting use to writing longer chapters so hope that I still continue with my greatness! j/k I bet you guys are wondering what Hughes whispered into Roy's ear about huh? Well I'll give you a clue...it has to do with cake! I bet every one is thinking about something nasty right now! He he he anyway I hope you people out there liked it!


	5. Ch 5 dreaming of you

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA

Authors little note:

Okay first of all this is going to be short cause i'm lazy and i have a life! I'm gonna go see harry potter so yeah!

What happened last time:

His breathing was slowing down and his fever was going down too which was good on Roy's nerves. He watched carefully and was about to step out the door when ed started to moan. He quickly went to his side and felt his forehead. It was normal. _Then what's wrong with him?_ He moaned again. Roy blushed at the thought of Ed making that sound in bed with him. He shook his head shaking the idea away. Ed was moving a lot at the moment and grabbed Roy's hand and pulled him into bed with him. Roy's face was face to face with Ed's. His lips were puffy just waiting to be taken. He tried to crawl off of bed but only to be pulled down again. He tried one more time, but failed miserable and ended under Ed. That's when he word out his name.

"Roy...mmmm" His voice filled out with such a craving

Roy's face was now fuming and his eye's widen with surprise.

Ch.6 dreaming of you

Ed moaned again this time grabbing on the Roy's ass. Roy gave a little gasped at the courage Ed had when he was asleep. Once again he tried but this time was sent under the blankets near Ed's lower torso. Ed smiled, Roy only wished what was going on in that boy's mind right now.

Ed dream.

Ed was standing in his room in boxers; he looked around only to find a person sitting on his bed. He blushed when he say that he was in boxers and an unbuttoned shirt. Ed went up close to him, but could not see his face. Ed gently ran his hands on the side of his face. the person did not flinch or move from his spot. Then he spoke.

"Edward I need you." he repeated lustfully. The stranger stood up a few feet taller than ed and inched down only to slipped his tongue into his mouth. The way his body moved with his was fascinating and how his tongue moved inside him was more alluring. He pulled away.

"So you really want me?" ed said seductively. An unknown voice was heard, "here and now."

Ed grabbed the persons neck and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. They pulled away to breath that's when ed realized it was Roy he'd just kiss, but some how he already had the felling it was him and continued to kiss him. He ran his tongue down his neck to his unbuttoned shirt.

"This has to go." Ed smirked, he vigorously pulled the shirt of him and ran his slim finger's up and down his chest. Roy was becoming harder by the second.

"Edward, I need you now." He whispered into his ear. Ed nodded only to go much more slower to make him want him more.

"Edward--" He was cut of by one more kiss. His tongue slipped into his and Roy happily replied. His hands went down Ed's back removing the last bit of clothing Ed had, his boxers. But Ed pulled away and smiling. Roy was now sweating.

"Roy, " He purred, "Why do you want this?" he asked.

He cocked an eyebrow at Ed's question, "This is what you want."

Ed looked up to find Roy leaving. ed tried to call out to him, but his voice didn't work so he did the only thing he could do, he grabbed his wrist and pulled him back into his bed with him.

Roy tried to get off his bed, but ed got on top of him and moaned.

"Roy...I need you too." he pleaded for him to stay, but he tried to get up and move. This time ed pulled him over the covers near his torso and smirked.

"Roy...I want you! and I know you want me so please don't leave me! I don't want to be alone." New tears were streaming down his face as he pleaded for Roy's company. Roy looked up at him and sighed

"Edward, I will not sleep with you... yet" He smirked," but I will keep you company." Ed's frown turned into a small smile.

"okay, but promise me this Roy...you'll be there when I wake up." Ed said still holding him with a death grip. He smile and nodded.

Ed leaned next to him and fell asleep.

End of dream.

It was getting hot under the covers or was cause he was near Ed's dick! Roy was in a great predicament, he could take him now, but that would be a greater risk than he could afford. so he just laid there on top of him and prayed to God that no one comes into ed's room, especially Hughes! Ed was moving again and was mumbling incoherent words. He was becoming harder and harder to control when all of the sudden Roy was out of the covers and next to Ed snuggling up to him. He gave a sigh, he was still in a death grip with Ed. Roy looked at Ed and smiled _well might as well enjoy it while it last_ and fell asleep.

Sry! this was soo short, but I couldn't go on! I'm so tired right now and probably everyone's gonna complain on how there was no lemon! But ppl! There will be one soon ! well maybe not soon, but there will be one i promise! ----Tenshi wings


	6. Ch 6 Awake

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA

SRY I haven't written in a long time! It was thanksgiving and now Christmas is coming yay! Well I hope you enjoy what I wrote! BTW there will be a lemon soon just not in this chapter!

Ch.7 Awake

The sun collapsed across Ed's face with his disapproval. Something warm and soft was near him and he wanted that heat all over him, but when he went to reach for it was skin, and black hair that smelled like fresh pine. He engulfed it before he realized that the thing near him was breathing.

"What the---" ed whispered. _OMG my dream was real! _Shock was not even close to what he was thinking right now He looked over his body only to find that he was still in his close. He let a breath out. _But why is he in my bed?_ All these questions came to his head like about the dream and why Roy was snuggling up to him. Which didn't bother Ed at all it actually made him feel comforter able and loved…Eh?…cared for.

"Ed...mmm." Roy moaned. _What the? _Ed thought

Ed looked down at Roy. He sighed his face was much more calmer and had a smile plastered on his face for….like the first time. Ed reached down and ran his fingers through his black hair. Roy's face was pale and soft, his lips part and still waiting for the taking. The thought crossed his mind and he leaned in and kissed him. But as soon as it came it was gone and Ed was blushing furiously and sweating. Roy was still clutching his leg and Ed was struggling to keep his hormones to himself.

"Why did I have to have that dream." He whispered to himself. _Why did Roy have to be in my room! Why is he in my room! What happened last night! Why do I see him when I close my eyes? Why do I have this twisted feeling in my stomach? _

Ed looked at him and smiled lightly if he didn't know Roy like he did he would think he was a guy that actually had a heart.

Roy stirred in his sleep and Yawned will stretching almost hitting Ed in the process. He gazed sleepily at ed with his hair all messed up and smirked. Ed was blushing at the appearance Roy had right now, he looked quite sexy and his stomach was making it even worse. Roy's hand went up to Ed's forehead and to the side of his cheeks, Roy smiled again.

"well I guess your fever went down. That's good." Roy climbed out of bed. But Ed caught Roy's hand before he left out the window.

Ed didn't look up to his eyes but kept his head down and poke in a low voice that Roy could hardily hear.

"Why?" Ed asked still having a tight grip on Roy's hand. Roy cocked an eyebrow.

"Why what?" He asked

"Why are you hear in my room? Why are you checking my fever? Why do you have to look so…" He stopped himself before he said sexy again.

"Well," He lifted Ed's chin up to see his eyes. "I'm here in your room cause you had a fever and you asked me too. And what were going to say why do I look so what?" Roy asked once again smirking. Ed blushed once again.

"Forget it. Get out." he said harshly.

"Talk about mood swings. Are you sure your not a woman?" Roy joked Ed just glared at him.

"I'm just kidding with you full metal calm down, now. I expected you to come by my office to finish the paper work later tonight. Since you didn't finish with all the crying you did on my poor uniform now I need it cleaned again." Roy sighed. Ed's eyes shot wide open.

"About last night Mustang, what did you say before I fell unconscious?" Ed smirked. Roy blushed at the words he had spoken but continued to walk, choosing to ignore him.

"Well? Mustang I think it was….good night my sweet angel?" Ed smirked widen he knew he had pushed Roy's buttons at that very second. Roy looked back at ed. His hair was all over the place, and his skin was paler than it usually was, but better than last nights. Then Roy thought about something to play with his head a little. He fully turned around to face Ed head on.

"Well, Edward I guess you caught me." Ed's eye's held confusion. Roy walked up to him gathering him in his arms and whispered.

"You just looked like an angel when you were falling asleep and right now you do look damn sexy." His breath made Ed's hairs stick up. And it made Ed blush so much! Roy's hands when through Ed's wild hair and to his neck. Roy looked at it with a longing to suck on it, but at the time this was way to much than Ed could handle, even though it was fun.

"But I didn't hear you complain to me last night when you were moaning out my name. By the way Ed was I good in your dream?" Ed's face was a tomato at the moment._ HE heard me!_

"w-what are you talking about?" Ed stuttered.

"Don't play coy." He whispered ever so soundly down his neck.

"And then you pulled me into your bed? Was that like in your dream ed? Or was it someone else?" he clutched him tighter.

"Cause then I'd be hurt if it was." he continued to breath down his neck. Ed was at a lost for words so he did the only thing he could do. He ran away, but unfortunately Roy caught him before he could escape.

"Where do you think your going Ed?"

"let me go…please let me go." At that point Roy knew that Ed was still fragile and let him go.

He walked away with out a word spoken leaving Ed flushed and drained of his energy he had left so he decided to take a cold shower and remind himself how he got in that situation with Roy in the first place…Winry. His depression didn't come back but he just looked calm and went to the bath to take a shower and start his life with out winry.

Roy went back and forth in his room thinking at what he had just done and now Ed wouldn't never want to get close to him again and this might of foiled the plan that they were going to do when Ed's birthday come around. His nerves were on the edge by this point and he didn't like it one bit.

"I need Hughes!" He went down the hallway to find Hughes showing a woman his girls pictures. Roy sighed.

"Hughes, we need to talk!" Roy said seriously. Hughes gasped and held him

"No! Roy I wont let you break up with me! NOOOO!" Hughes said dramatically crying.

"Hughes…stop acting like a dumbass." Roy twitched at the thought of them ever being together.

Hughes just laughed about it.

"You know I was just kidding with ya!" He slapped his back.

"That hurt you now." He glared at Hughes.

"Oh well!" he said cheerfully. "So what ya want to talk about Mustang?"

"It's about Ed---" he was cut of my Hughes ranting.

"What happened after I left that room Roy? You didn't do that to poor innocent ED!"

:"NOO you perv!" Roy whacked his head.

"well what happened?"

(explanation of what happened)

"You did what to him! That's even worse that what I was thinking you did to him…well actually mine was worse but its not the point!" Hughes yelled at Roy for.

"I know, I know! It was wrong of me to do but I just couldn't help myself! He was so tasty looking there looking all embarrassed and hardily dressed with his hair like that and---"

"Okay I get it! He turned you on!" Hughes blushed. Roy nodded.

"Well what do I do Hughes?"

"The only thing to do…stay away from him as much as you can until his birthday comes up."

Roy looked at him angrily.

"How do you expect me to do that! First of all I already told him to meet me later tonight and second of all I love him! How do you expect me not see him for 2 more weeks!" Roy yelled at him irritably. Hughes caressed his chin for a bit then said.

"Well you could think of what to get him for his birthday." Hughes suggested." In the mean time, it will be my mission to make sure that Ed doesn't get with in ten feet of you!" he patted Roy's back and left to leave Roy with his deep thoughts.

"Well, I guess it's time to live a life without Ed for 2 weeks….this is going to be hell." he ran his fingers through his head and went to the room.

REVIEWS!


	7. Ch 7 The gift

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA

Merry Christmas...i know i'm a little early!

Ch. 7 The gift

For the next three days Roy was on the point of exploding since he hasn't seen a hair on ed, he felt like shit and he wanted was to feel those lips above his once more. Those soft wonderful full of pure bliss were only a few rooms away from him but unfortunately Hughes had tied him up.  
Yep, he was tied up to his bed with this unbreakable chain, sure he could use his specialty, fire but then his whole bed would burn down and then he'd have to go buy a new one plus he could probably burn himself and that's a chance he wouldn't take. Roy gave a heavy sigh, not seeing Ed for the past 3 days was hell and he still had a week and 4 days to go!

The pain of not even hearing his angelic voice, the pain of not being near him, the pain of being in these chains! 'Were the hell is Hughes when you need him! This is all his fault anyways! '

"Hughes Damn it! Were the hell are you I swear I won't go after him okay! Come on! You know what, how about we go to buy presents! Come on just get me out of these damn chains!" Roy yelled kicking his feet in fury.

"Okay okay, would you just shut up already! God I can hear you from the end of the hallway!" Hughes aid taking off Roy's chains. Roy massaged his hands for a bit and hit Hughes in the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Hughes asked rubbing his head.

"That's for chaining me up! I'm a grown man Hughes I can take care of myself!" He held his head up with pride, Hughes looked at him indifferently

"That's why yesterday you went on a rampage, because you didn't see your _darling _Ed?" Roy coughed.

"That's besides the point and--" He was cut off by Hughes.

"Then what is the point?" Roy just looked at him.

"Okay fine! Could we change the subject." Hughes nodded.

"Now, what were you yelling about? Going to buy a present for ed? But before you go an do that, do you have anything in mind?" Hughes asked while Roy looked at his feet.

"…"

"That's what I thought, how about a new jacket?" Hughes suggested

"A jacket?" Hughes nodded. "you have to be kidding me? A freakin' jacket! It has to be something meaningful! Something that's comes from the heart! Something that says I love you all over it!" Hughes snorted.

"how about a promise ring?" Hughes chuckled at his suggestion

"That's…perfect!" Roy graved a holed of Hughes hand and Ran to the jewelry store.

(With ed)

Ed was walking around central, just spacing out. He wasn't depressed about Winry at all anymore, which made him think from the beginning why he was in the first place. The image of Roy sleeping popped into his head. He looked oh so very peaceful, and looked almost innocent, almost. He hadn't seen him for a while, exactly three days and Ed was becoming worried. A small smile appeared on ed's face, but soon dispread when he saw Winry and Al shopping. If this was a week ago he'd probably ran out and cried his eyes out, but instead he'd just stood there and gawked at how happy they looked. He slowly turned away and walked to the closest store, so he wouldn't be seen. Even though he finally had gotten over his heart ache for Winry he still hadn't forgiven them for doing that to him, I mean come on his own Brother! Once out of sight he came to the conclusion that he'd have to talk to them sooner or later. Ed gave a loud sigh. But then out of the corner of his eye's he saw Roy and Hughes run to a jewelry store, this caught ed's attention, and curiosity.

He slowly crept into the jewelry store and caught sight of them arguing _'what's new?'_ Ed walked slowly and hid behind a plant waiting to here the conversation. _'Roy at a jewelry store? There must be something up...maybe a new...girlfriend?'_ Ed thought, he was about to cry but decided to see if it was a new girlfriend, because if it was...he'd break his dick off for making him feel this way about him!_ 'I-I m-mean I don't have no feelings for him...I'm just curious about a...a friend. Yeah! That's it I'm just worried about a friend!'_ Ed once again thought trying to forget that Roy might be more than a friend towards him.

"come on Roy do you seriously want to get a promise ring?" Hughes asked pulling his hand away from Roy's grasps. Ed was shocked at what he had just heard. _'Roy's getting marred! Oh his dick is so coming off!'_

"Yea, so?" Roy asked confused by his question.

"So! The poor kid's only like what...19?" Hughes ranted on. Ed was still in shock. 'A 19 year old! That bitch! When I get my hands on that girl he's going to marry I'm going to---' his thoughts were cut off by Roy's voice.

"And your point? Besides age doesn't matter, as long as I know I love---" Hughes cut him off. Ed was growing impatient. 'come on just say the name so I can have a little...chit-chat with the bitch!'

"Yes I know that but would you think for a sec! What would h--" Hughes was cut off by a wack to the head from Roy. Ed was just sitting behind the plant waiting for the name. 'All I know is that her name starts with an H!'

"Look Hughes. It's my design and I will give the ring to shorty if I want to!" Roy said angrily.

"Shorty?" Hughes cocked an eyebrow.

"Yep cute nickname eh?" Hughes just chucked. Ed was clenching his fists. 'Great! He gave her a nickname why didn't he give me one...it's not like I want one, but still.' Ed sighed.

"You know what might happen if you call h--" Hughes was cut off once again.

"yes I know. I'll be six feet under in no time." They both laughed. They argued a little more. but Roy finally picked out a ring that was 24 kg with golden words emended in it 'To my beloved'. Ed had have enough, he ran out of the jewelry store tears slowly running down his face.

'How could he do that to me!' Ed thought running to the river were he could think this over.

The sun had almost set over the horizon, and it was starting to get dark, but Ed still wouldn't leave until he had finally adjusted his feeling towards Roy.

'okay! So lets get this straight!...I'm jealous about this new girlfriend of his. I love to be in his company, he makes me feel happy and needed. He's gorgeous, and I think I might be...in love with him?' Ed's heart pound against his chest. how could he not have realized this before! He was madly in love with Roy! And now he's getting married to this girl who starts with the letter 'h' and has a nicknamed by the name of shorty!' The tears that were dried were now replaced by new wet tears. Suddenly he heard foot steps coming towards him he quickly turned around to see...

Cliff- Hanger! Yay! Love all of you have reviewed! Sry haven't updated in a while. I had finals...I hate finals, but I did very well! I have a 3.7 now...I don't think you care-, but anyway thanks for reviewing and reading this story! BTW The lemon might be hold off for a few more chapters, it might not be that good, its my second lemon! Yay!


	8. Ch 8 Confrontation

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA

what happened last time:

The sun had almost set over the horizon, and it was starting to get dark, but Ed still wouldn't leave until he had finally adjusted his feeling towards Roy.

'okay! So lets get this straight!...I'm jealous about this new girlfriend of his. I love to be in his company, he makes me feel happy and needed. He's gorgeous, and I think I might be...in love with him?' Ed's heart pound against his chest. how could he not have realized this before! He was madly in love with Roy! And now he's getting married to this girl who starts with the letter 'h' and has a nicknamed by the name of shorty!' The tears that were dried were now replaced by new wet tears. Suddenly he heard foot steps coming towards him he quickly turned around to see...

Ch.8 Confrontation

"Ed." A low voice what heard. Ed stared at him with anger

"What do you want?" He said kicking the river with his feet and wiping away the tears.

"Brother, please we have to talk sooner or later." Al said holding up a blanket toward Ed. He didn't take it so Al pulled it around his body instead. Ed gave in a huge sigh.

"look, about the Winry thing...I'm not mad at the fact that you guys like each other and are going out now...what I'm mad about is that Winry just dumped me like a piece of trash and you didn't have the balls to even tell me what you guys were doing behind my back!" His rage was pushed out of his body. Al sat there in awe that his brother was actually talking about his emotions so freely.

"Edward, I...I'm sorry for that. I must have been a real jerk, but now I want to tell you that I'm going to... propose to Winry." This was a shock to Ed by far _'Why is everyone proposing!'_ Ed screamed in his head.

Ed nodded at this." You mean your not...mad?" al gulped at what his reply would be. Ed gave him a small smile.

"No not at all...so am I your best man or did you have some one else planned for that?" Al chuckled as did Ed.

"That's the other reason I wanted to talk to you. I want you to be happy and I want to get married to Winry knowing that my older brother is behind me one hundred percent!" Ed's smile widened.

"Of course I support you! Plus I don't love Winry anymore so it's okay." His smile faded away then he continued. "even though the person I love, Love another." Ed sat up with a grump. Al looked at his brother worriedly.

"You not going to get depressed again. are you?" Ed laughed at Al's expression and tone of voice. _'He still acts like the little brother that I know.'_

"No, this time I'm going to fight for him." He covered his mouth quickly at what he had just spat out. 'great! I said He!' Al looked at Ed a little edgy.

"He? What do you mean He! You...OMG your...gay?" He said whispering the last word. Shocked covered his body top to bottom.

Ed gave a nervous chuckle. "Would you be mad if I was?" Ed asked hoping for the answer to be no.

"O-Of course I wouldn't be mad! I just...I'm just a little shocked by this Information that's all." Al gave a few deep breaths.

"so?" Al asked.

"so, what?" Ed replied.

"Who's the lucky guy." Ed cocked an eyebrow waiting for his brother's lover.

"I...I um...I don't want to tell you." Ed turned around and started walking away from Al.

"Come on Ed!" He said grabbing a hold of Ed's shoulder. Ed's eyes were at the verge of tears just as the thought of Roy.

"Could we change the subject Al? I really don't what to talk about him." he said in a low murmuring voice. Al nodded by the expression of Ed's face he wasn't in the mood to talk about...whomever it was.

"Well, anyway, there was another reason I wanted to talk to you." Ed's eyes averted towards Al's.

"what?"

"well, Winry wanted to talk to you too." Al's voice died down at the mention of Winry's name. Ed's eyes widen at the thought of talking to Winry ever again.

"about?" He asked.

"I-I don't know. She's waiting for you---" He was cut off.

"where?"

"um...at the coffee shop, but please brother don't do anything drastic." Al said clenching Ed's wrist with his hand. Ed looked down at it then to Al's eyes.

"Don't worry. Remember I don't give a rats ass about Winry." Al expression held a strong defense and Ed slowly wailed away to the coffee shop.

With Roy & Hughes:

"I still can't believe you bought that stupid gift." Hughes said sipping his cup of coffee.

"what? It's not stupid! It's a token of love!" Roy said dramatically.

"Yea...but what if he rejects it?" Hughes looked toward Roy who was looking at his hot coffee

"Well, at least I tried and i told him my feeling for him...right?" Roy asked. Hughes nodded.

"So only 1 week and 4 days to go so its going to be 1 week and 3 days to go." Hughes chuckled. Roy glared at him.

"Oh come on Roy have a sense of Humor!" He said happily. Roy grumbled into his coffee.

"Well, i don't ---" He was cut off by the sight of Ed. He quickly turned told Hughes to switch him seats. Hughes agreed still un bestowed to him that Ed was in the coffee shop.

"what's up Roy?" Hughes asked.

"You idiot I told you we should have ordered to go!" He silently yelled at Hughes.

"But why?" He asked.

"Ed's here!" Hughes lifted his head and saw him seating down with an other blond headed person.

"It looks like he's with some girl." Roy clenched his fist under the table.

"Is she pretty? What is she wearing? Who is she? what does she mean to Ed!" He trampled Hughes with questions.

"get a hold of yourself Roy! She's a blond girl wearing a short black skirt and black jacket. I think I might know who she is, but you might get a little disappointed." Roy's eyes held a murderous expression.

"just tell me who it is..." He said in a low malicious growl.

"Its winry..." Hughes said in a low whisper. Roy's eyes widen in shock 'Why would Ed want to talk to her! s-she doesn't even deserve to be in the same room as him!'

"Well, Roy? What are you going to do?" Hughes asked timidly.

"The only thing we can do...we watch over him like hawks." Hughes chuckled at his request, but agreed to follow it.

Meanwhile with Ed and Winry:

"Coffee?" Winry offered.

"What do you want Winry?" Ed said getting agitated by even being near the bitch.

"I wanted to ask you forgiveness." She hung her head down low as if she was bowing to him. Ed just sat there with his arm crossed not even fazed by the fact that she apologized to him.

"Is that all you wanted to tell me?" Ed asked indifferently. Winry shook her head a little. He gave out a yawn.

"Well, that was a waste of my time." He was about to get up when Winry held him to his seat.

"Please, Ed...all I want is for your forgiveness." Winry said staring to cry. Ed gave a grumped.

"Well, you know what **I** wanted!" He yelled at her shoving her hand away fro his arm. Every single eye were on them, including Roy's and Hughes, because of his outburst.

"Well? Do you know what **I** wanted...**I** wanted us to live together,** I** wanted to live the rest of my life with you, **I** use to want you, but now **I** want another. Do you know what else **I** wanted?" Ed yelled at her almost breaking the table for how hard he clenched it. Winry still had her head hung low. She shook her head in response.

"**I **wanted you to tell me why you and **My **brother were doing behind my back when we were going out!** I** want to know why you picked him over me! But It doesn't matter anymore, my feelings for you have died long ago...I hate you, not because you and my brother are now together, but for how you treated my feelings." His voice died down and Winry was crying her hardest now. Ed looked at her in disgust.

"Stop crying, You deserve a lot worse than want I told you, the truth." With that said he averted his eyes to the rest of the people who had grown quite while he spoke.

"Mind your own fuckin' business!" He yelled at them and walked out of the shop. Everyone seemed to go back to there normal conversations.

With Roy and Hughes.

"wow..." was all both Hughes and Roy could say. Roy looked at the door longingly.

"Hughes...Talk to Winry...comfort her...I'm going after him." Roy was stopped by Hughes taking a hold of Roy's coat.

"What do you mean going after him? We have a plan! If you go know the plan is ruined!" Roy looked at the door once again.

"..." Roy didn't know what to do. Then an idea popped into his head.

"Hughes you go after Ed!" Hughes looked at him like he was crazy.

"Are you mad Roy! He's angry right now! Hey! I-I thought you were going to go?" Roy shook his head.

"I'm going to have a little talk with Winry...to make sure she doesn't get near Ed again." He said as if his mouth was dripping with venom.

Hughes nodded. not sure what he was going to say to Ed when he found him 'He's probably near the river...if he's anything like Al, then he's defiantly near the river.' Hughes ran out the door leaving Winry to Roy to take care of her...Hughes just hope he didn't kill her.

"Miss. Rockwell?" Roy said budging her a little.

Hehe Cliffy! Review Please!


	9. Ch 9 Our little talk: part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA

This is my x-mas gift to all!

What happened last time:

Hughes nodded. not sure what he was going to say to Ed when he found him 'He's probably near the river...if he's anything like Al, then he's defiantly near the river.' Hughes ran out the door leaving Winry to Roy to take care of her...Hughes just hope he didn't kill her.

"Miss. Rockwell?" Roy said budging her a little.

Ch. 9 Our little talk part one

Winry looked up with tears and makeup smearing. Roy looked at her as if he actually cared then grabbed his handkerchief and handed it to her. She took it willingly.

"you okay?" He asked. She nodded blowing her nose and handing the handkerchief back to Roy, he looked at it in disgust.

"No...umm you can keep it." She nodded than continued to sob, Roy wasn't good at this at all the only thing he could you was to pat her back in encouragement.

"Now...lets stop with the tears...after all you brought this on your own." Winry briskly lifted her head.

"I brought this own my own? Its his fault...not mine...he should have just forgiven me and ---" She was cut off by Roy who had pulled her hair and brought her face up to his.

"Look, you little bitch. Ed had every right to yell at you and he could have done more! But he's a nice guy and won't go off and try to kill you, but I'm not a nice guy, Miss. Rockwell." Roy said angrily. Winry's breaths became short, and Roy let go of her hair.

"If I ever see you hurt him again! I swear Miss. Rockwell I wont hesitate to kill you. And clean yourself you low life hor." He spat out. Winry sat back down and looked at him in bewilderment. Her eyes widen at the realization.

"M-Mustang...y-you love Ed don't you?" Roy looked at her also surprised.

He chuckled. "Is it that obvious. But yes I do Miss. Rockwell and I don't like people hurting the ones I love." He paused and looked at the door once again. " So...I suggest _Winry_, you stay out of his way and leave the poor kid alone!" Roy snarled and left winry to sob her pathetic live away.

With Hughes and Ed

"Ed!" Hughes yelled out into the sky waiting for a reply back, but none came. "Ed!" He yelled once more but this time got a response back.

"Would you shut up Hughes!" Ed yelled. Hughes chuckled at this.

"Always the same." He said under his breath. "So quite a temper you had back there." Hughes said sitting next to Ed. Ed ignored him and looked across the water. The day had been hectic for Ed, first he finds out that Roy has a new girlfriend, then finds out he's in love with the dumbass, and then the icing on the cake he goes and yells at Winry...okay so that wasn't so bad. But he still had a very hectic day. Silence was only heard between Ed and Hughes until Ed broke it.

"What do you want Hughes?" Ed asked. Hughes looked at him worried.

"Well, that outburst in the coffee shop was--" He was cut off by Ed.

"I know I over reacted, but I had to tell her off! She is so infuriating and I just can't stand her anymore! Just being near her makes me sick! I was about to killed her there in the coffee shop! Ugh!" Ed yelled and put his hands over his face in frustration. Silence stood once again.

"Ed? I wasn't going to ask you why you yelled at Winry...I understand why you did that, I would have done the same thing." Ed looked at him not understanding where this was going.

"Then what do you want?" Ed asked irritated. 'all I want is some piece and quite!'

"I'm not even sure what I want. Roy only send me to see how you were doing and if--"He was cut off by Ed's outburst.

"What does that dumbass want! shouldn't he be with his girlfriend or something! Why would he care any way?" Ed pulled his knees up to his face to cover the tears that were coming down, Hughes didn't notice even with Ed's voice crackling like that. Hughes looked at him in confusion.

"Girlfriend? What girlfriend.?" Hughes asked.

"Don't need to play dumb Hughes, I saw you guys in the jewelry store today buying a gift for that girl." Ed said will putting some emphasis on girl. Hughes started to laugh which made Ed angry.

"What! Why are you laughing!" Ed yelled at him. Once the laughter died down Hughes spoke.

"Your jealous! OMG Ed loves Roy! Just wait until Roy hears this!" Ed jumped up.

"Don't you dare! Hughes please! Don't tell him! Please I'll do anything! Just don't---" He was cut off by Hughes who had covered Ed's mouth with his hand. He started to chuckle.

"Hehehe...you'll do anything?" Hughes cocked an eyebrow. Ed then made a sickened face and smacked Hughes hand way from his face.

"Eww! You Perv!" Hughes laughed even more.

"I'm only kidding Ed! I wouldn't do that to you! Especially one so...inexperienced." Hughes laughed Ed pouted.

"So your not going to tell him?" Ed asked.

"no...But why would you think that Roy had a new girlfriend?" Ed looked at him curiously.

"You mean he doesn't?" Ed's yes widen in surprise.

"No." Hughes replied. 'Thank God!' Ed thought.

"Well you guys were at the jewelry store and I...umm..kinda...was stalking both of you." Ed turned his head in embarrassment.

"So...you then came to the conclusion that Roy had the hots for someone else?" Hughes asked.

"Yes...and after what he did too...me. I suppose he told you everything right?" Ed looked at him. Hughes nodded.

"Ed...what if I told you that Roy does like someone?" Hughes looked away from him. Ed eyes kept looking down at the ground. He's skin crawled with anger at the thought of Roy being with someone other than himself.

"I'd kill them." Was Ed's final answer. Hughes nodded.

"Well, I only came to see if you were okay, and it seems that you are...but Ed," he looked up at him. "Roy doesn't seem to like anyone but...you." Ed looked up with his eyes widen

MUHAHAHA! Cliffy! Well merry X-mas! This is your present! Reviews please!Love ya's and i know that it was a short chapter...and i wanted to kill Winry tooo but! I need her for the up coming events!

Tenshi Wings


	10. Ch 10 Our little talk: part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA

Yay I finally finished! I hope you guys like it! And a special thanks to Annable (chicabel) for editing my story!THANK YOU!

What happened last time:

"Ed...what if I told you that Roy does like someone?" Hughes looked away from him. Ed eyes kept looking down at the ground. He's skin crawled with anger at the thought of Roy being with someone other than himself.

"I'd kill them." Was Ed's final answer. Hughes nodded.

"Well, I only came to see if you were okay, and it seems that you are...but Ed," he looked up at him. "Roy doesn't seem to like anyone but...you." Ed looked up with his eyes widen

Ch. 10 Our Little talk: Part 2

"W-What?" Ed looked as confused as ever. 'Is Hughes pulling a cruel joke on me? That asshole!' "Is this some kind of joke Hughes because it---" he was cut off. "No." Hughes replied calmly. Knowing that the worst had yet to come, he sat back down on the floor to watch the sun set over the mountains. 'Well...I guess the plan is ruined...me and my damn mouth!' Hughes thought.

Ed was lost for words as he sat back down with his knees up to his chin in deep thought. 'He likes me? He doesn't have anyone else? He likes me! OMG he really does...now what do I do? I can't approach him! I can't even look at him! Why does this have to be so hard?' Ed thoughts were cut off by Hughes once again.  
"I bet right now you're thinking about what the hell you're going to do next, right?" Hughes looked at him. Ed stared at him, astounded how Hughes could actually be right so often.

"Don't get so worked up about the Winry thing Ed. Forget about her, and set your mind on the present and future. She's in the past and we can never change that. Roy...he's talking to Winry right about now, or else he's killed her..." Hughes paused. Ed looked at him surprised then Hughes continued, "He wanted to come and comfort you Ed, but he thought he should keep his distance for a while, and I want to ask you a favor Ed." He turned toward him. "Don't go looking for him...his emotions are mixed up at the moment...I bet yours are too...He needs time to reflect and to think his feelings through." Hughes said. Ed nodded in comprehension.  
"But Hughes...If I do run into him...I won't hesitate to tell him my true feelings." Ed looked at the ground. Hughes smiled.  
"So...then I guess I should keep an eye out for you." They both chuckled. 'Great! The plan is still on!' Hughes thought in joy.

"Hughes? Could you tell Roy something when you see him...Tell him thank you." Hughes nodded and was about to get up when he was stopped by Ed once more.  
"Hughes...Thank you too." Hughes smiled once again and walked away, down the same path that he walked up on.

Ed sat thinking through his feelings and about Winry. How could he have been so stupid...He actually thought Roy would pull that kind of stunt with him. He was so kind and so caring when they were alone…especially that night….and that dream. Ed looked at the stars in awe.

"How come life has to be so hard?" Ed spoke out loud.  
"Because we're all not perfect." Ed's ears perked up to see Winry once again. His eyes grew fierce as he saw Winry come up to him with water still in her eyes and mascara running down her cheeks.  
"What do you want?" He snarled, looking back at the dark sky. Winry stood trembling. The skirt that she was wearing wasn't the best choice of attire during the winter.  
"May I sit next to you?" Winry asked looking down at him. Ed shrugged his shoulders, not really listening to a word she was saying. She sat next to him. Breathing in the cool air and snuggling close to her to keep her warmth. Silence surrounded the area. Ed simply looked at the sky and Winry kept her eyes on Ed the whole time.  
"Ed I wanted to tell you---" she was cut of by Ed who clamped her mouth shut with his hand.  
"Shut up. I know what you're going to ask. 'Ed please forgive me!' Let's not waste my valuable time, my answer is no. Is that clear?" He let her go, knowing that scared the shit out of her. Her eyes were dilated, her hair was scattered and she lost her breath. Ed seemed like a totally different person when Winry was around; he seemed more  
like an animal and less a person. This made Winry think twice before she spoke again.  
"Ed…" She said, testing it out. He made no movement and continued staring until his golden eyes shifted towards her. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up.  
"What do you want Winry? We have nothing to say to each other. What do you want me to do that would get you off my back?" Ed asked.  
"Please, Ed. I only need a moment of your time." Winry pleaded.  
"Then what is it?" Ed asked gloomily.  
"I wanted to ask you, what are your feelings toward C-Colonel M-Mustang?" Winry asked, almost afraid to say Roy's name. Ed's eyes softened at the sound of his name, Winry made a note of that.  
"Why?" He cocked an eyebrow.  
"P-Please Ed just tell me.' Her head hung low once again, ashamed of even showing her face to him. Ed's face brightened up at the thought of Roy.  
"He's perfect." Ed said in a low whisper. Winry lifted her head quickly, her ears alert. "He's lovely, he's smart, he's funny, and he's my everything." Ed's eyes held so much exhilaration and sprit. Winry knew he was on cloud nine, but it made her angry. 'How come he loves him so much? He never looked that way when we were dating? Why  
am I so jealous?' all these emotions came crashing into one conclusion. She still loved Ed.  
"Well? Is that all or do I have to leave and find a better spot?" Ed asked looking down at the lake.  
"Ano….Ed…why? How do you love him so much?" Winry was in tears again and continued, "Before I came here Roy spoke with me." Ed looked up at her with his eyes widen. "He told me to stay away from you…to leave you alone…I thought about never seeing you again. It was like stabbing a knife into my heart…I could never love anyone as much as I do you." Winry was still crying and Ed just sat there. He started to chuckle  
then it turned into a full on laugh. Winry felt her body soul and mind being torn into two.  
"Well…isn't that ironic. First you don't want me and now you do? Make up your mind Winry, some of us can't keep up with your planning. Either way…" He stood up and patted away the dirt. "I don't love you and you're just going to have to deal with me being out of your life." He said indifferently.  
"And to think my brother actually loves you? Poor guy! He's in for a rough time living with you." He smiled and walked away whistling a happy tune. Winry on the other hand just sat there taking in what Ed had just told her.  
"Just wait Ed…You're going to want me back sooner or later." She wiped  
away the tears and headed the other direction.

REVIEWS PLEASE!


	11. Ch 11 Brother

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA

I hope you guys are happy! Cause I wrote two chapters! YAY! Anyway enjoy  
Reviews

Ch. 11 brother

"YOU WHAT?" Roy yelled at Hughes. He quivered in fear.  
"Don't worry he promised he wouldn't go after you! So you're safe, well at least for now … only 5 more days till his birthday!" Roy massaged his temples.

"Has he ever promised something he would actually keep?" Hughes thought for a moment and nervously laughed.  
"No." Roy replied,"UGH! Great! More pressure!" Roy paced the room and continued to talk, "When did this happen?" Hughes laughed nervously once again.  
"If I tell you, promise you won't be angry at me?" Roy glared at him.  
"Tell me or I'll hang you by your balls and slit your throat!" Clenching his fists. Hughes gulped. "Ano…. It was about a week ago."  
"A WEEK!" Roy yelled in fury. "Why didn't you tell me sooner!"  
"I was worried that you would be angry." Roy gawked at him and his stupidity.  
"Be angry! I'm furious at the thought that you told Ed I loved him!" He yelled. Hughes looked at him smiling once again. Roy let out a sigh and went into his office slamming the door in process. Slowly his anger subsided, he went to his desk and started to do some work that he had been putting off until now. Then a question came into his mind.  
"Hughes!" He yelled and he came running into the office.  
"Yes?" He was still a little nervous.  
"What did Ed say?" Hughes smirked at this question.  
"Lets see…" He stroked his chin, "I don't think Ed would appreciate it if I told you about his feelings for you….so I prefer not to do so." Roy closed his eyes in anger.  
"Hughes…" He slowly said, "Tell me or I will be forced to hurt you."  
Hughes eyes widen. "Roy…I really can't tell you." He sighed.  
"Fine." Roy let out a deep breath. Hughes left, knowing that Roy was going to be torn in two by the thought of Ed denying his true feelings. But it had to be done.

Ed was on cloud nine ever since that day when he told Winry off, and found out Roy's feelings for him. The whole time a smile was plastered on his face. The only thing that made him sad was that Roy was supposed to approach him and he hadn't. It was almost his birthday and he would turn 20. 'Great…I'm getting old. And my younger brother is  
getting married before me.' he thought sarcastically. "Ed!" A voice bellowed down the hall. Alphonse was running toward him with a smile as wide as Ed's own.  
"She said yes! She said yes!" Al yelled in joy. Ed's smile faded a little. 'What does he see in that bitch?' he thought. "Glad to know Al. So when's the wedding?" He asked, going into his room. He sat down on his bed.  
"We're not sure yet. But what I'm glad for, is that you accepted her  
apology." Ed's smile turned into a complete frown.  
"What?" Ed asked checking if he heard right.  
"I said I'm glad you accepted her apology." Ed stared at Al, looking at him curiously at what his brother was thinking.  
"I-I didn't."  
"But she said you--" He was cut off by Ed.  
"She lied to you. Al, what do you see in her anyway? She's a lying piece of shit!" He mumbled the last part, unfortunately Al heard him.  
"Excuse me? A lying piece of shit? How could you say that about my future bride? And you shouldn't be talking Ed; you went out with her first! This should be a blissful day! But no…no Ed just had to ruin it! The world doesn't revolve around you Ed! And for future reference I'm not coming to your birthday party!" He yelled on his way out and  
slammed the door. Ed sat in his bed looking at the door. 'Why do I have to be such an asshole?'

Al ran down the hallway, furious and sad. His thoughts were so fogged by this, that he didn't see that he had ran into a person and fell over on top of them. Auburn eyes were all that Al could see. A blush crossed the woman's face. "Gomen!" Al said nervously getting off of her. The young woman looked up at him, with a blush spreading across her face. Al held out his shaking hands and pulled her up. Finally he realized who it was.  
"R-Rose?" The woman looked at him curiously.  
"How do you know my name?" she cocked an eyebrow.  
"Y-You probably don't remember me…I'm Al Elric, You know--" He was cut  
off by Rose as she hugged him. Al was a little shocked by her action. After their embrace Rose smiled widely.  
"I guess you guys found a way to get your bodies back." Al laughed anxiously. 'Hell yes!' Rose had grown up quite a lot herself, her hair was longer and her face had grown into that of a gorgeous woman.  
"What are you doing here Rose?" Al asked.  
"Actually…I'm going to work here." Al was surprised.  
"Really?" Rose nodded.  
"I guess I'll see you around here since I work here too…" Silence took a toll.  
"Ano…Rose would you like to---" He was cut off by a voice behind him.  
"Al, Honey!" Winry yelled waving her arms around in excitement. Al groaned.  
"Al I was--" She stopped her self when she spotted a very lovely woman quite close to Al, jealousy ran through her body.  
"Who is she?" She whispered to Al.  
"She's just an old friend." He said. Winry gave her a run over and looked at Al suspiciously.  
"Hello, I'm Winry Rockwell, Al's fiancé." The last part shocked Rose a bit but she quickly recovered.  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Rose. I have to go now, but I'll be seeing you around Al." She smiled as she walked away from Al and Winry, but Al could tell she was upset and he was somehow upset too.  
"Anyway, now that she's gone. I was wondering--" She was cut off once more.  
"Look Winry, I'm working right now. I don't have time. I need to file these papers anyway. I'll see you at home." Al said in a sigh. Winry  
snarled.  
"Sure... although I see you had plenty of time for that little whore." She was about to leave when Al grabbed her wrist tightly.  
"Winry…I respect your friends, and I'd appreciate it if you show a little respect for mine." He finally let her go and walked down the hallway while Winry rubbed her wrist.  
'He's just like his brother.' She thought as she walked out.

REVIEWS PLEASE! And once again thank you to Annable (chicabel)


	12. Ch 12 Roy please talk to me!

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA

A special thnaks to Annabel (Chacabel) Thank you so much! And thank you for those whom have reviewed! I love every single one of you...well not really! lol j/k, but still!

Ch. 12 Roy please talk to me?

Ed walked along the corridor unaware about his surroundings. He was sad once again, he couldn't stop thinking about the fight with his brother. Everything was blown into his face. All he could do was mope around the missionary.

"Ugh." He groaned in annoyance from the birds chirping outside with the sun shining and everything feeling oh so very happy. Ed was not in the mood.

"Would you stupid birds shut the hell up!"

A giggle echoed along the walls of the missionary. Ed just shrugged at it and continued to think. He didn't have time to play detective. He had to deal with to many things like the bitch Winry and not to mention his birthday is tomorrow. He let out a long sigh. He also had to deal with Roy…

'when will he confront me?' he asked himself. His eyes grew even more depressed than usual.

"Edward!" His thoughts were interrupted by a woman yelling out his name. He didn't have time to register the face for the person had jumped up on him into a tight hug. Ed was a mild shock, until he realized it was Rose. He hugged her back

"Wow, I can't believe you guys actually did it." Ed gave her a lop sided grin.

"Well, I'll tell you this much….It wasn't easy." They both laughed.

"So what's with the sudden visit?" Ed asked. Rose cocked an eyebrow.

"I thought Al would have told you?" Ed smiled sadly.

"well, Al and I aren't in speaking terms in the moment." Rose gave a small nod.

"But anyway, why are you here Rose?"

"I work here." She smiled. Ed's eye's widen in surprise.

"That's great! We get to see lot of each other now--hey! Why don't you come to my birthday party tomorrow!" Rose looked up at him.

"I don't want to impose on you and--" Ed cut her off.

"Don't be coy! Your coming, here ," He grabbed her hand and wrote down the address. Rose just nodded.

"I really want you to come Rose, with your kid of course!" Rose smile widen.

"In that case, yes I'll be glad to come." They both said there goodbyes. Ed turned to leave to find Roy behind a tree. Ed smiled at his little gesture, but Roy didn't smile back instead he gave Ed a sneer and walked away. Ed was confused, then it hit him 'He's Jealous!' Ed ran after him. Roy took note of that and started on a face pace then turned into a run when he say that Ed was at his heels,. He couldn't talk to him now, he wasn't ready.

"Roy! Please talk to me!" Ed pleaded running now at his side.

"Leave me alone Ed! Why don't you go with your little girlfriend!" Roy ridiculed.

"She's not my girlfriend she's--" They both had stopped running when Roy had stepped right in front of Ed's face and yelled at him. "Shut up Ed! I saw both of you all huggy huggy! Just leave me alone!" They both breathed heavily since they ran the whole time around the missionary up and down stairs.

"Roy please just let me talk!" Ed had grabbed his arm tightly so he wouldn't be able to leave.

"Please" His voice had become quite and the sounds of heavy breaths had taken place of talking.

"You have one minute." Roy said indifferently. Ed finally ought his breath and looked up to Roy's eyes whom held such anger and sadness.

"That girl she's my friend, that's all." Roy looked at him and cocked an eyebrow.

"Why should I care?" Roy said.

"Roy please talk to me!"

"I am" Tears were now flowing down his cheeks. Roy's hand clenched in his fists. He hated to see Ed so sad, and it was because of him. But it just had to be done; tomorrow is when he would confess, tomorrow is when he could feel those lips again.

"No, Talk to me like you did not that day when you--"

"Your times up." He was about to walk off when ed grabbed a hold of Roy's arm once again.

"Roy could you at least…come to my birthday party?" Ed asked looking into Roy's dark eyes. Roy stared at him for a few more seconds. He then chuckled. Ed looked at him stunned.

"What's funny?" Ed asked a little pissed. Here he was pouring his heart out onto the floor and Roy just laughed at him. Roy finally stopped chuckling and smirked down at Roy, Ed gulped at his changed of attitude. Roy leaned in and ran his hand in his hair and whispered into his ear.

"I was already planning to come to your party." Roy pulled away and walked into his office. He smirked knowing he had left Ed speechless. Ed stood there still out of it. 'He smelled so good' Ed thought still having his sent near his earlobe.

"Hey Ed, what ya' staring at?" Hughes said waving his hand right in front of his face. Ed seemed to be still out of it.

"ED!" Hughes yelled into his ear. That brought him out of his trance.

"What the heck was that for?" Ed yelled and hit Hughes on the head.

"well, you were just there, staring at nothing. So what did happen?" Ed turned red.

"W-What do you mean?" Ed stuttered.

"Well, your in front of Ed's office your day dreaming and your really red. What does that tell us and your hairs in a mess? Hmm…there can be only one---" He was cut of.

"We didn't do that okay!" Ed yelled. Hughes cocked an eyebrow.

"I wasn't going to say that…but did you? Ed you Perv." Hughes purred. Ed turned completely red.

"N-NO! We were just talking." He whispered still blushing.

"Really?' Hughes cooed.

"Yes, Really." Roy said putting on his jacket.

" Oh Roy! Didn't see you there." Hughes laughed nervously. Ed looked at him and blushed even more.

"Come on Ed." Roy said grabbing a hold of Ed's hand. Leaving Hughes to wonder what the heck they were going to do.

I hope you guys liked it as much as I did! I love Hughes, he always just makes everything so fluffy! Anyway! Review please!


	13. Ch 13 So close to me

**So close to me**

"Roy!" He huffed, "Roy! Could we please stop running! I think Hughes can't catch us anymore!" Roy came to a sudden halt, and Ed collided into his back, then fell backwards to the floor. He groaned. Roy smirked at him once he had fallen down; the picture was adorable in Roy's eyes...a blond young man who still looks like he should be in jr. high looking up to him and pouting.

"You could at least help me up!" Barked ed. Roy gave him a lop sided grin which made Ed blush.

"I prefer if I watch you get back up on your on...unless your a little girl needing assistance and I--"

"Okay I get it!" he yelled once again picking himself up and dusting the dirt off of his rear and his hands.

"You see? Was that so bad?" Roy smirked again, Ed just growled at him. Roy chuckled at this. 'God this kid...he's so perfect.' he thought. Ed smiled up at him.

"So?" Ed said looking nervously at Roy who wore an indifferent expression.

'That asshole! How can he just act like there aren't any emotions between us?' Ed thought, with more than a little frustration. Roy glanced towards Ed's way smiling, 'how he wanted to run his hands through his hair and kiss those untouchable lips.'

"Edward." Roy suddenly said. Ed looked his way interrupting his thoughts.

"Would you like to go get a cup of coffee?" Ed's eye's widened "Is this a date?" he screamed for joy, even though he wasn't sure if it was an actual date.

"ano...hai." Ed smiled widened as did Roy's.

"Well then, with that settled lets go." Roy took Ed by the hand and pulled a blushing Edward to the town hoping he wouldn't do something that could harm his relationship with him and the plan.

**__**

(With Al)

Al, however, had not actually been sad at the fact that he had yelled at Ed, it was a release of anger, and on the plus side he was going out with Rose this afternoon, of course it wasn't a date! He thought to himself, but he knew secretly he hoped it was. He let out a deep sigh, all this week Winry was giving him crap about the wedding...its next year woman, calm down! That's what he wanted to yell at her, but he knew he couldn't --the only time he actually had an outburst was that day with Ed. 'Is this how it will be when we are married?' thought Al.

He sat next to his window and gazed out at the countryside. How he loved the breeze. He didn't want to be with Winry at the moment; she was having her rantings during this time of day. 'When did she become so annoying?' He screamed in his head. He quickly brushed away Winry's yelling and went back to hearing the wind blow up against the window. His thoughts would always come back to Rose. How he had missed her...she had become one of the people at the missionary that he could talk to about Winry.

Rose's child was named after Ed, much to Al's dislike, but he coped with it. Tomorrow he will see this young man, he couldn't wait.

"Alphonse!" An annoyed woman yelled out. Al just gave her a "Huh?" look, considered continuing his daydream about Rose, but quickly brushed it off. 'What the hell am I thinking about her? I'm getting married soon!' he scratched his scalp trying to concentrate at the scenery, but all he could think was Roses soft lips over his and his hands roaming down her---

"Alphonse! Why aren't you responding! God you are so bitter! All you care about is yourself!" She yelled, while tapping her foot impatiently. That's when Al snapped.

"Good God woman! Calm down! I was listening to you! You don't have to fucking yell at me, I was listening!" His face was up close to Winry whom did seemed shocked at first but then soon covered that with a scowling face.

"Then if you were listening, what did I say?" She snarled. Al stepped aback at her question. 'Great now she's going to yell more.' he nervously laughed.

"Ano...You were saying that..." he gulped, "That you had to...go some where?" He said questionably to her. Winry slapped her hand on her forehead and gave a deep groan.

"Al what has been in your head that you're not even listening to me?" She whined. Al gave a small smile that Winry didn't make out his lips 'Rose' he simply said to himself. Then she continued, "Come on I'm your future wife is this how its going to be when we're married? With you constantly daydreaming, staring out the window while I take care of you?" Al closed his eyes once again 'She's right' he finally gave in and stepped forward to her and caught her lips in a sweet peck.

"Gomen. I'm not feeling very well and I just needed time to myself." He smiled down at her, but she still had her pout face. 'How I love it when she does that' he said in his thoughts.

"Okay you're forgiven; anyway are you working tomorrow? 'Cause I have to go to the doctor and I don't want to be alone." She grabbed hold of his hand gently, still pouting.

"Well..." he started scratching his scalp once again 'Rose, you idiot! You have to see Rose! You promised her first!' he shook the thought away, "I-I can't sorry love...There's a meeting tomorrow that I can't miss." He smiled cheaply.

"Okay, fine-- then you have to go grocery shopping okay. Then you have to buy Edward a present--" She was cut off.

"I'm not going." He removed his hand away from Winry. She looked at him quite pissed off, 'this is the only way I can go see him!' she screamed in her head.

"Alphonse please! Let's go! Please! Why do you have such a grudge against him anyway?" She looked up at him curiously 'that's right. Play innocent' she thought.

"W-We...we're just not on talking terms." He stated turning around to face the window again.

"Please Al! I really want to go!" She held on to his arm. Al cocked an eyebrow.

"Why do you want to go so badly? You still have feelings for my brother?" He said, almost wanting it to be true.

"No! I love you and only you." She ran her finger up and down his chest. Al oddly enough found this quite repulsive and stepped away from her.

"Fine I-I'll go but just because I want you to be happy." he said and Winry jumped up for joy.

"Remember his Birthday is tomorrow at 8 okay! Don't be late!" She kissed him on the cheek and ran out happily. Al was also happy.

Tomorrow he would get to be with Rose.

**__**

(Back to Roy and Ed)

The day had gone quite fast for both Ed and Roy. When they went to the coffee shop it was awkward silence...then Ed broke the silence and since then they were laughing and talking like old friends, well they kind of are. Anyway after the coffee shop Ed took Roy to place were Ed usually went to when he was angry or sad, but in this occasion he want to share everything with Roy. Once they had gotten there Ed sat down on the grass and looked into the river. Roy still was standing up until Roy pulled him down forcefully and he fell on his lap.

"G-Gomen." Ed stuttered. Roy only gave him a smirk and got off.

"It okay. So this is you think. Isn't that a little hard?" He joked.

"Hey!" Ed yelled.

"I'm only kidding Edward." He chuckled and sat next to him gazing at the river. Night soon came and both Roy and Ed were still talking.

Then they spoke of Roy's past before he became a dog of the military. So far they were talking about Roy's mom, Sirus, 'A one of a kind woman' that how Roy had described her. He did also mention his father, but it was very little, all he said was he is an asshole and a dipshit for causing so much pain and when Ed asked why, He immediately regretted it. Roy's eyes looked up to Ed, his heart beat increased profoundly.

"Edward, do you really want to know?" Mustang asked his head lowered and bangs covering his eyes. Ed gulped at his question, but soon answered.

"Only if you want to...b-but if you don't than that's fine with me! I mean if it's that--" He was cut off by Roy's finger brushing his soft lips. He gave him a small smile, and Ed's eyebrows hawked up at his expression.

"I'll tell you...He was part of the military like ourselves...He was a blood thirsty maniac, always wanting someone to kill...he was always for war. He was never part of my childhood nor my teenage years...I am kind of happy for that." He sighed heavily. Ed knew there was something that had been so life changing for him to get this depressed.

Roy continued, "You know he had a whole other family." Ed's eyes widen. "Yeah...He had a whole other fucking family! It broke my mother's heart... it actually did." A small tear fell down his face Ed ran his finger up his cheek removing his tear and hugged him.

"He killed her Ed...He could have killed me too if I had not run away from home. I was angry at her that night and he suddenly came back. I should have been there! I was so naive! I should have known better..." Many tears were now coming down and soaking Ed's shirt, but Ed did not let go instead he whispered soft words.

"You don't have to go on Roy." He breathed inside Roy's ear sending shivers down his spine, but shook his head.

"No...I'll continue. He was there when I came back. He had a knife in his hands still with my mothers blood on it, do you know what I did Ed?" Roy didn't wait for his response and continued, "I killed him...the first time I killed someone and it was my own father. Soon after that I went into the military, I had no where else to go." Soon Ed was shedding tears. Roy cried a little more at the painful memory then left the warm embrace.

"Sorry, I must have looked like a complete dumbass." Roy wiped away the last tears.

"No...I cried too. It must have been hard." Ed said. Roy only nodded.

"But what about you Ed, You lost your mother, your limbs, your father, your brother's body. You have suffered more than I have. I shouldn't have been crying--" He was cut off

"Roy you have suffered as much as I have. There isn't any reason to apologize." He said meekly. Roy nodded, and then he looked at his watch.

"Crap!" he snarled. 'Why did I have to make that dumb meeting today!' he screamed in his mind.

"What is it Roy?" Ed asked with innocent eyes. Roy got up and lends a hand to Ed who took it happily.

"I have to go. I need to meet Riza." He said quickly.

"Riza? Since when do you call her Riza?" Ed said anger soon rising. Roy saw this and decided to play a little game before he left.

"I don't think it's any of your business, but ever since she has broken up with her boyfriend she's been all over me, and just yesterday she told me to call her Riza from now on." He smirked knowing very well that this will make Ed furious, but instead he saw complete and utter sadness.

"Oh okay, well then, bye." Ed said with a sad smile. Roy immediately felt sorry.

"Edward I was only kidding, I don't know why I said her name, being with her for ever I guess it just slipped out." he said apologetically.

"There isn't any reason to explain yourself Roy I mean it's not like we---" He was cut off by Roy who was a mere two inches from his face.

"Nani?" but soon he was quiet when Roy leaned in. Ed's heart beat against his chest and his breaths became shallow. Roy brushed his lips against Ed's lips but then just kissed him on the cheek 'almost like that night' thought Ed. But as soon as it came he immediately backed off and blushed furiously. Ed blushed too.

"Good night Edward." He said to himselft and walked back up the road to the town.

"Good night Roy." Ed said once he was almost out of sight. He gave a heavy sigh. He still did not know Roy's feelings for him, was he just playing around with him? Did he actually have feelings for him? Or is it just lust? All these mixed emotions ran through Ed body.

"I guess I just have to wait." He groaned and lay on the grass half asleep.

* * *

So? What did u guys think? I hope you like it -! Review Please! 


	14. Another authors note

Another author note:

Apparently I wont be able to update first of all before everyone starts to yell at me -- These are the reasons why I have not updated is because:

1) I'm in sever writers block and i don't remember ppl's names from the anime so i have to research that.

2) My family came over and I couldn't write lemons when there over my shoulder! That's mad! Plus If i do that...no more computer for me for the rest of my life :(

3) Finally is becasue the other fanfics that i have I need to finish and i haven't been in the mood to write and I have gotten sick --.

So plz plz wait longer! Please I am begging on my hands and knees here! So try to find it in your hearts and wait. (Dramatic cry)

Thank you once again for your time and I hope I will continue this story to be its greatiest! i do have a plot for the rest but i just don't know how I'm going to write it.

Love always!

Tenshi wings


	15. Ch 14 Party part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA

**Party part 1**

Al shifted uncomfortably in his bed, the warm body next to him was now gone and nothing seemed to get himself warm again. He groaned as the sun covered his face knowing he was going to wake up at any given time. His eyes then averted to a yellow piece of paper on Winry's side of the bed. How he hated when she did this, every time they had sex she would leave, he had never seen her in the mornings. But somehow he was kind of relieved of this sequence, it would give him time to think about their future and how they would be living.

The picture in Al's head wasn't pretty, and he tried to shake that thought away from his head but it just kept replaying. She would leave him all alone with the kids and then finally leave him for good. Sometimes he would wonder what possessed him to propose to her, he shrugged it off and reached for the yellow piece of paper it read:

_Ohayo! Sweet heart! I went to the doctors like I said I was going to. I would have woken you up, but you looked so adorable when you sleep- Al snorted on this part-Well hurry up and get dressed for that big meeting. And I'll be coming home 5:00 so don't be late for Ed's party! Please come! I don't want to be alone, I think Ed would want you to come as well. I bought him a present I hope its suitable for a gift as a couple, its oil for his automail; I know it may sound tacky but he needs some._

_Love you!_

_-Winry_

Al sighed and set the yellow paper on the cabinet and serched for some nice closed: he chose something simple plainwhiteT-shirt and some black pants, comfortable, but still looked nice. He smiled at his chose and picked up his outfit and set off to the shower, with only one thought in mind -Rose.

**(With Ed)**

He sat near the end of his end with only boxers on holding a mirror up to his face, checking every edge and corner. He groaned at what he found...A small wrinkle. Ed was about to burst into a fit but only placed the mirror down on his bed.

"God! I'm getting old!" He finally let out, he snake his leg into his black pants still murmuring incoherent words about his age, but then something caught his eyes a letter with beautiful handwriting assigned to him and chocolates. He quickly opened the box of chocolates with out hesitation to realize that every single one were his favorite, he smiled at the caring gift. He finally open the envelope that had beautiful the handwriting to find a letter that had the scent of Roy all over it. His eyes glistened with excitement. He then read: (There are a lot of letters apparently --)

_Dear Edward,_

_Due to some new evidence on an upcoming mission; I am very displeased to tell you I cannot come to your Birthday celebration. I am dreadfully sorry and I hope you can forgive me. Please except this gift as an apology and I only hope that you do not hate me._

_Sincerely,_

_Roy Mustang_

Ed's eyes widen at every word he read, then finally he dropped the letter and looked at it with disgust. Even his words only held the expression of a general, How he hated he would act like that, and to him!

"Fuckin' damn Roy! I hate the dumbass! How can he play with my emotions like that! I'm never going to speak to him!" He grabbed the letter that was on the floor and tore it to shreds and leaving the particles laying on the floor.

"So much for a happy Fuckn' birthday!" He yelled once more and went to the bathroom and shut the door. Unknowing to him that Roy had heard every single word he had said and had stabbed his heart every time.

"In time you will see how much I love you." Roy said leaving the alchemist to his quarrel with himself.

**(With Hughes)**

"Elicia! I can't believe it! Your 10 lalala!" He swayed around the missionary once again showing off his picture to everyone.

"Hawkeye! Look isn't she gorgeous! It makes a father so proud to see there children spread their wings and fly from the nest." He rubbed the picture in her face, she only looked at him solemnly, use to his tactics...Which she was.

"So are you coming? It's Ed's birthday too and I think---" He was cut off by Hawkeye.

"If I say I will go would you shut up?" Hawkeye glared at him, but Hughes grew even more enthusiastic.

"Oh this party is going to be the best!" He ran down the halls once again screaming out his daughters name in joy. Hawkeye sighed, and turned back to what she was doing. Only to fined a stressed out Roy leaning on his chair.

"What is it Hawkeye?" Roy said grudgingly.

"nothing sir..." She stated when she knew she couldn't leave him like this.

"Sir." She spoke only to have her request unreplied to.

"Sir...Why are you so stressed out?" Roy only shifted in his seat a little, but didn't reply.

Riza pulled up enough courage and spoke once again, "Is it Ed, Sir?" Roy coked and eyebrow, but continued as if he didn't hear what she had just said.

"I'm guessing it is...Especially these couple of weeks...You seemed so distant and when there was a conversation about him, you'd be right there listening in... Also you could tell your crazy about him by the way you look at him, and always try to protect him...Its actually quite adorable." She giggled, very unlike her, that's went Roy looked at her in puzzlement.

"I think You should go tell him before something bad might happen." Riza commented and was about to leave when Roy replied at her statement.

"I...I was planning on telling him tonight...But I'm not sure if this relationship will work." He said sulky.

Riza nodded, "It will work sir, If you try then the relationship will suffice, and if you love him then everything will be alright." once that was said she was about to go out the door when Roy spoke once again.

"Riza," He said, "You should laugh more often." Riza nodded and continued to walk out the door. Roy lounged in his chair wondering how tonight's events will go on.

**(With Al & Rose)**

Al skimmed the park that was filled with kids cheerfully playing and old couple who where feeding the pigeons. It was a great day and it would be even better if he could find Rose. I walked around the park for a couple of minutes until finally he spotted Rose near a garden with a small child playing with a ball.

Al's breath caught at the sight bestowed upon him, Rose held a red rose near her face and the sun shone perfectly for her complexion. The child laughed happy with the ball passing in back and forth with himself. Rose laughed happy with her child, Al looked cautiously at the family portrait in front of him.

He smiled at how Rose played with her son, 'She's makes a great mother.' he thought, that' when Rose caught sight of him and called to him. Al walked up to him and kissed Rose's cheek. She blushed slightly at the kindness Al had presented for her. Al smiled down at her, 'I can't believe I just did that!' he yelled inside his head, angry at the fact that his friendship with Rose was growing into more than it should be, after all he was engaged.

"Alphonse-" she was cut off.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Rose, You can call me Al." He smiled, Rose gave him a flash of her smile as well.

"gomen...Ano Al, I would like you to meet Edward." The boy looked identical to Rose, except for the fact he had all brown hair and yellow eyes.

definitely taller than ed when he was his age', Al snickered in his head.

"Nice to meet you." Al crouched down to shake his hand but the young boy hid behind Rose's leg. Rose laughed at his action.

"It's okay, he does this to everyone he meets," She explained, "come on sweetie he's a nice man." The little boy shook his head.

"Its okay Rose." Al stated. She sighed at her child incompetence.

"so how old is he?" Al asked.

"He turns 9 this fall." She replied.

"Mom?" Edward murmured, "Is..Is he my dad?" Both Rose and Al blushed madly at the comment.

"Of-Of Course not." Al said, but Rose looked at him and coked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean of course not? Am I not good enough for you or something?" Al blushed even more.

"N-No It's not like that I--" He never finished the sentence for Rose cut him off.

"So what is it Alphonse? Do you think your better than us? Am I not Attractive? Well if your going to be rude, Edward and I have better things to do than being here with someone who obviously doesn't like us, come on Edward." She grabbed his hand and was about to leave when Ed grabbed on to her unoccupied hand.

"It's nothing like that," Rose looked at him not sure at where he was coming from, "I wouldn't mind being with you, actually I-I'd...prefer if I was with you." He said above a whisper. Rose eyes widen and she let go of Edward's hand.

"I really want to spend this day with you, rose...I don't want a petty argument to ruin it." He softened his grip on Rose's hand, but she held a firm grip on it, so it wouldn't fall out of her hand.

No words were said between the two until Edward interrupted,

"So is he my dad?" Al nervously laughed; while Rose blushed.

"No, I'm not, sorry kid." He patted his head. The kid smiled at him.

"Oh...Ano do you want to play soccer?" Edward offered. Al smiled softly and nodded at the boys request.

The young boy dribbled across the field and Al ran after him smiling widely.

After a while Al had to say his good byes.

"I have to meet Winry at the doctors, she wanted to tell me something, I had a wonderful day. I'll see you at Ed's party." He said to both Rose and her son.

"Yes, I'll see you there." Rose said smiling a perfect heartfelt smile.

They waved a solemn goodbye and went there separate ways.

**(With Winry)**

"So why have I've been sick this past few weeks?" Winry asked the doctor. He smiled happily at her.

"Congratulations its a boy!" Winry looked at him like he was a mad man.

"What?" She asked puzzled.

"Your having a baby boy, so when are you going to tell Havoc?" Winry's jaw dropped to the ground.

"H-Havoc?" She stuttered. The doctor smiled at sat next to her happily.

"But You know what the funny thing is," winry looked at him cautiously.

"Your going out with Al, how are you going to break it to him?" The Doctor pulled out a pen and a piece of paper and wrote some unknown words from Winry.

She sat there with her mouth hanging low, "Great, everyone in this hole damn town knows everything...I guess I'm--" a plan started to build its self in her mind a scheming smile was plastered on her face.

The doctor noticed this, but decided not to get in a way of a patient's private life...Well that hasn't stopped him before. And she was really rude to him from the begging, he thought. It was settled!

On the other hand Winry was going to tell Al that the baby was Ed's and not his. So she had to postpone the wedding and get married with ed! A gleam was seen in her eyes, but she was brought back to earth when the doctor coughed.

She glared at him, "Well, since where done here I'm leaving." She walked out the door.

"well good luck." the doctor said, as she slammed the door on her way out.

"Al?" winry looked at him in shock.

"Hey, I wanted to see if everything is alright." He smiled.

"Yes, everything's fine." She grabbed a hold of his arm, "Shall we go to Edwards party?" she asked in a cute way.

Al sighed, "Fine, but I'm only doing it for you ok." he said. 'And so I can see Rose again.' He thought right after.

She giggled, "Ok."

**(At the party)**

"Ed come on cheer up! People will come, Its has only started about 5 minutes ago." Hughes tried to comfort Ed, but he was at the moment unconvinced.

"Well at least you have Elicia! She's tons of fun as are her friends." He said cheerfully, "except for that little boy," Hughes glared, "I'll teach him trying to hit on my little girl! I mean come on there only 10!" Hughes said leaving and chasing after the poor little kid.

Edward looked at Hughes run off and sighed, 'how could anyone forget this! I've been talking about it for like ages now!' he yelled in his head.

"Oh ed!" A small chirp was heard behind his ear and it made him jump a little.

Ed's eyes widen in happiness, "Havoc! Thank God someone came!" He hit him in the shoulder playfully.

"And how could I forget! You were bragging about it for like...Ever!" Havoc smiled down at him.

Ed's eyes roamed at the present in his hands, "For your sake it better be expensive." Ed smirked, Havoc laughed and settled the present upon the table that had been occupied by Elicia's presents.

"Did anyone--" He stopped when he say who was behind him was Sheska.

"Hey bookworm!" Edward said happily while she sighed at the horrid nickname they had placed upon her.

"Happy Birthday Ed." She said a little bit pissed off then usual.

Ed smiled, then blinked at both Sheska and havoc.

"Anou...Are you guys going out?" Ed asked out of the blue.

Both Sheska and Havoc blushed at the question, Sheska was the first to answer, "We've been going out for 1 month in 3 days." Her blush thicken to a dark red. Havoc laughed, "That's always like her, she knows everything! That's why I love her so much." Havoc slid him arm around her waist happily.

"So where's everyone else?" as soon as Ed asked, people came pouring in into Hughes house.

Ed began to sniff a little, "And here I thought I was going to all alone for my Birthday." He cried happily.

"We wouldn't leave you when your almost legal to drink!" Hughes laughed carrying a whisky in hand.

"Hughes!" Edward laughed as watch him trip over his own feet.

"Ed." An unknown voice came from behind him.

"Oh! Riza." Ed smiled, "Long time no see and you brought your dog." Ed neared the dog, but it only went behind Riza.

"Its shy around others he haven't seen in a while. Edward, have you seen Mustang?" Ed's eyes darkened at the name.

"He didn't come." Ed lowered his head, "He said he had a meeting about a new undergoing mission or something like that." His eyes widen, "What, How didn't you know of it?" Ed asked, with serious eyes.

"Anou...Yes, I just forgot." Riza looked at her dog.

ed cocked an eyebrow, "Forgot, eh? Doesn't sound like you." He chuckled.

"I've been out of it for a while...Anyway, where do I put your gift?" Riza held up the present, a rather large box.

Ed's eyes glowed with happiness, "What is it?"

"That you will have to find out by your self." She emphasized the last 3 words. Ed snarled a bit and turned only to run into the last person he wanted to see at the moment.

"Nii-san." Escaped Al's lips; the world seemed to stop at the moment there eyes met. Ed was the first to break the silence.

"Al I-" Ed was cut off.

"I'm sorry." Al said his head lowered shamefully. Ed was far astounded to hear those words, but he shook it off.

"No, Al. I was off line and I shouldn't have cursed at your fiancee in such a way." Ed bowed as an apology.

Al's eyes widen in astonishment, "But...You had a right to speak your mind and I just pummeled your opinion, and for that Nii-san I am entirely sorry." This time Al bowed.

Ed smiled at his brother, how he had grown up these past years into a brother he cared and loved for who he was. Ed began to laugh, which startled Al just a bit.

"Anou...Nii-san why are you laughing?" Al questioned.

"Life." Was all Ed said through his laughter, soon Al laughed...Even though he didn't quiet get why they were laughing, but just laughing with his brother like old times felt great.

"Al, lets agree never to fight over a girl like that." Ed said, Al nodded.

"So, If your here that must mean-" He was cut off.

"Yes, my fiancee is here too...Please Nii-san don't try to create conflict. I don't want her ruining your birthday." Al pleaded, Ed nodded slightly as if questioning his agreement.

"I wont start anything, but she even starts begging for forgiveness...I might loose it." Ed said sternly.

Al nodded, Ed cocked an eyebrow, "Hey! I thought you weren't gonna come?"

Al chuckled a bit, "Well, if you didn't want me then I--" Ed cut him off.

"No! I...Well you said you weren't going to come and that you hated me...What I'm asking is, who made you come?" Ed asked finally after confirming his words.

"Winry," Al said then shifted his eyes to a pair that had came in, "And her."

Ed looked confusingly at the gaze Al was showing the two, especially the woman.

"Oh, you mean Rose?" Al nodded slightly entranced by the sudden presents of the woman he'd grown to care about. Ed on the other hand, had a mysterious gaze, 'So Al likes Rose. Eh? This Birthday maybe not as bad as I thought.' his mouth went into a smirk, that didn't go unnoticed by Al.

"Edward, what are you planning?" Al asked his arms crossed in a motherly form.

"Nothing really," He sighed, "I just wanted a little fun that's all...I was thinking on playing a few games for my party." Al cocked an eyebrow, but brushed it off after all, he did want his brother to have the best birthday every right?

"O..Okay." Al responded looking back at Rose and little Edward.

"Now if your don't mind, Al, I have many more guest to entertain." Ed was about to leave when Al caught his wrist.

"Is...You know the guy you like here?" Al asked.

"No...He couldn't come." Ed said solemnly, while clenching his free hand.

"Nii-san...You never told me who is the guy you like?" Al asked waiting for the answer, but it never came all he say was a small tear fall down Ed's cheek.

"No one important, if he didn't even want to come, then he isn't worth my time." Ed said removing his wrist away from Al's grip.

"Nii-san..." Al sighed, Ed walked slowly into the crowd of people.

"I wonder who he loves?" Al thought out loud.

"Who loves who?" A voice came from the back of Al.

"Ah!" Al jumped a bit, The voice chuckled.

"Its alright, its just me." The voice finally took figure...In a drenched coat there stood Hohenheim, their father.

"Oto-san! When you get into town?" Al yelled in excitement.

"Actually...Just now." He laughed.

"Ed's not going to be happy...Well did you at least get him a present?" Al asked urging for the answer to be a yes.

"Anou...I didn't have time to get anything, but I'll think of something." Hohenheim said regrettably at what he might give Edward.

"Hai...anou Otou-san what are you planning on giving him?" Al asked intrigued.

"You'll find out soon, now where will I find your Darling brother?" He said sarcastically.

Al chuckled, "I don't know, he blends well with the crowd...Kuso, your soaked!" Al finally figured.

Hohenheim laughed a bit, "You were always as bright as your brother." In another sarcastic tone.

"Thanks Otou-san." He said meekly.

Ed on the other hand was in a corner near the birthday gifts keeping an eye on them and on Rose. Soon enough he saw Al wonder to where Rose and her child was; a smile plastered on his face. The chemistry between the two seemed roaming around the two. He knew in this party he was going to hook those two up and then there will be no Winry; but the smile soon disintegrated when he saw the last person he wanted to see.

"otou-san..." a light whisper escaped his lips, but to him it seemed more like a shocked scream.

"Ed!" Hohenhein called out to him catching his two golden eyes.

Edward did the only thing he would do in this situation, He landed a kick into his face. Everyone went silent and watched the activities that were about to take place.

"What the Fuck are you doing here? I know for sure you weren't invited!" Ed yelled at the half conscious man on the floor.

"Now, Ed-" Al tried to calm him down when he was cut off by another one of Ed's rantings.

"Well? Who fuckn' invited you! Whoever it was I'm going to slit their throats and shove them up your ass!" Ed yelled, Hohenheim chuckled a bit which inflated his flame a bit more.

"Why are you laughing? It's not fuckn' funny Old Man!" Hohenheim at the moment got up.

"No one invited me, Ed." Hohenheim sighed, while Ed calmed himself, "The only reason I came was because Its your birthday and don't I have the right to see my own son? After all I am your father" Ed looked up at the man who just claimed to be his father; the man that ditched their family, the man who cheated on mom, the man who believes everything is alright between them.

"You are not my father! A father is a person who takes care of their family, a father is a person who you can rely on, a father is a person I never had." Edward clenched his fists.

"Now get out...I don't want to see your face...Ever!" Ed yelled. Hohenheim let out a sigh. Everyone in the room was silent as the drama continued. Once Hohenheim was at the door he slid his coat on and pulled a few papers out; ed watched in curiosity as the rest.

"This," Hohenheim lifted the papers in the air, "is property that I had kept close to my heart for many years." He looked at both of his sons.

"I give you the property of 20 acres and the houses that I have built for both you and Al. Do what you want with it. Its officially yours." He settled the papers down on a near by coffee table and walked solemnly out the door without a word.

Ed and Al both watched their father walk away once again. The crowd soon went about their own conversations.

"Edward...He gave us 20 acres! Do you know how much that is! Oh my God, and you said he was useless; I mean come on he was more useful than we thought!" Al kept on rambling while Ed walked to the door staring at the pouring rain.

"Ja ne Otou-san..." Ed said as a tear slid down his pale cheek.

* * *

I know I contridicted his feelings for his father, first he hates him and then he'scrying right? Well if you were like me my father...well he did something like that. When he left I was angry, but sad; its a very contadicting emotion. 

Anyway, Yay! I updated! woot woot! So what did ya think? I hope you ppls out there liked it...and waited! lol. Well I''m going to continue the second to last chapter, and I hope you enjoy that one as well! PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW!

THNK YOU

Tenshi Wings


	16. Ch 15 Party Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA!

heh, well, I'm sorry I haven't updated in like...forever, but thats what happeneds when you have two jobs, college, a Boyfriend, and constant nagging from your mom about doing things that have nothin to do with my "future"... Anyway Im sorry once more and I am working on the other stories and I hope you guys will find it in your hearts to forgive me and my slothness. heh sloth...anyway here is the story. Enjoy!

* * *

What happened last time:

Ed and Al both watched their father walk away once again. The crowd soon went about their own conversations.

"Edward...he gave us 20 acres! Do you know how much that is! Oh my God, and you said he was useless I mean come on he was more useful than we thought!" Al kept on rambling while Ed walked to the door staring at the poring rain.

"Ja ne Otou-san..." Ed said as a tear slid down his pail cheek.

* * *

"Ed?" Al shook his shoulder, he gasped a little as he saw the change of emotions through Ed's eyes, but they were soon gone and Ed went about into the crowd; totally ignoring Al in the process.

"Ed!" Al ran after him, but he realized even if he did catch up to him, there was no use in actually talking. He would just have to wait...yes waiting would be just fine, as he looked at the lovely Rose and her child.

(With Ed)

'Why did he have to come!' Ed yelled in his head, 'this birthday sure does suck!' his eyes averted to the large pile of presents...'well maybe it's not all bad.' He calmly walked to the present area eyeing all the rather large boxes...'what did they get me? A metal suit?' he laughed a bit. One box caught his attention though, it was from Hawkeye, rapped with blue paper and golden letters of 'Happy Birthday' along the sides. The ribbon was pure gold as well, put a bit more a hue to it. Ed stared at it for a while, entranced by the box, that's when he noticed some holes in it, curiosity won him over. He looked through the whole, but darkness and the occasional light flashed through the other holes.

Ed caught his breath when he noticed an eye looking straight at him, Ed withstood his ground; the eye continued to glare intensively at him breathing deeply every now and then.

"Ookami?" A low growl imitated from the creatures throat, Ed only gaped at the animal.

"Edward?"

Ed came out of the trans and looked at who had called his name, Hawkeye.

"kuso." he murmured under his breath.

"Edward why where you looking through the air holes?" She stood there tapping her foot waiting for an answer.

"Anou, Konbanwa Hawkeye-san!" Ed said happily trying to change the subject.

Hawkeye eyed him in annoyance "Elric," She growled as Ed gulped, "Do not try to change the subject, I saw you look at it. You have to wait...at least when Elysia and her friends leave."

Ed sighed and walked away calmly.

The party went along with Elysia; they blew out her candles, ate the cake and opened her present. Now was Edwards time to reign; but, after a while he sighed in boredom, 'If Roy was here I wouldn't be bored at all.' Ed smiled warmly as the picture of Roy came up in his head. But it was soon interrupted when Armstrong came dancing along.

"Edward! I see you have no companion how about a dance?" it was clear to Ed that he was drunk, and hitting on him at that! He looked around and saw that most of the people there where drunk, 'ok, who spiked the punch.' he growled.

"no thank you Armstrong." ed chuckled nervously.

"There is no need to thank me Ed!" He laughed and grabbed Ed and threw him over his shoulder and started spinning.

"You see ed! Its not all that bad! now all you have to do is learn to..." He grabbed Ed's now dizzy body, "flyyyyyy!" He threw him clear across the room only to slam his head against the wall, a trickle of blood ran down his forehead.

"Armstrong! Do you want to kill me?" Ed yelled immediately after he stood up; but when he took a moment to look around his surroundings he noticed Armstrong was long gone on, dancing around with Fiery who was also drunk and paying no attention to him.

Ed sighed and went to the restroom to clean up the cut; it wasn't deep like some he had experienced during combat, but it still hurt and he knew he was going to get a headache soon.

"neee." he wined, "my party isn't coming along like its suppose to." He grabbed a wet towel, and took a glance at his watch, "9:30" it read.

"well, its only begun, I think I'll go and see what Al's up to and blow out my candles." he washed his cut and put a Band-Aid on it.

Once done he opened the door and ran into someone, "Ah...gomen na-" Edward soon noticed the one person he did not want to see, Winry.

(with Al)

He knew he shouldn't have let Winry go off by herself, but at the moment he really didn't want to be with her. All he wanted to do was talk to Rose, and her child, both of which he now dearly loved.

"Anou...Al? Shouldn't you go and find Winry before she confronts your brother?" Asked rose while sipping a cup of punch.

Al sighed, "Why would I want to be with her when I have you-" He immediately covered his mouth with his hand, blushing furiously.

"I-I mean, I wouldn't want to leave you alone, with all these drunk men around and er..." Al was at lost of words.

Rose laughed bitterly, "I'll be fine, go find your fiancé..."She looked to her side, trying not to meet Al's gaze.

"H-Hai." He stuttered. As al went to search for his future wife an old man took his spot.

He smiled warmly at her, "Why, you must be Rose! Such a nice kid you have there. All he talks about is how Al is going to be his new father, but thank God he's finally asleep, no? I couldn't get him away from me." He chuckled some more.

Rose let out a giggle, "Yes he's full of enthusiasm. But me and Al will never be." She let out a sigh.

The old man reached deep into his pocket to bring out a small note which handed to Rose.

She gave him a query look and was about to open it when he stopped her, "The only reason I'm giving you this Rose is because Al deserves a better life than with Winry. You have a good night, and may God be with you both." As fast as he came he left.

Rose looked at the note, "I wonder what he meant by that." As she unfolded the note and read carefully a gasp escaped her lips.

"Al...Oh my God Al.."

(With Ed)

"Winry..." He exasperated, "W-What do want?" He snarled

"Nothing really..." she smirked, "I just want us to be together." She lightly touched his chest.

Ed looked at her in shock, here she was with his younger brother on his birthday party, hitting on him!

"keh." He looked at her, "As if I want to be with some slut!" He shot back.

"really," She gave him a dangerous smile, "Not even if I said I'm expecting a baby? And your the father?"  
Edwards eyes widen at the unknown information given to him.

"B-baby?" He yelped. Winry nodded her head only getting closer to Ed who seemed a bit jumpy at the moment

"Matte!" He pushed her off of him, "Why are you so sure, that the baby is mine?"

Winry held her head low only enough for ed to see her mouth move, "Its certain, the doctor told me this morning."

Ed's hand began to quiver; he was sure he protected himself so this kind of thing wouldn't have happened. When a question popped into his head.

"How could the baby be mine when your with my brother? Being the slut you are, I was expecting the baby to be my his!" He pointed out, making Winry fall into a corner.

"A slut huh?" She chuckled to herself, Ed became quite aware that Winry would do anything to get him.

"Remember the good times Ed?" She smiled, "When we held each other so close that we could hear each others heartbeats, or when you first made love to me?" Winry smiled, only making Ed vomit mentally.

"I don't care about the past Winry," He looked at her in the eyes, "I suggest you start telling the truth before the lies get to you."

He pulled her chin up so she could see the pain she was causing him, "I hate you." Winry's eyes were filled with tears, "I hate what you become, I hate what you are doing, I just plainly hate you. And if u think of going public with that nonsense about that child being my son," He pulled her so close Edwards breath hit her nose, "I'll kill you myself." With that he walked out of the bathroom leaving Winry to deal with the pain.

(with Al)

"Rose, I cant find Winry anywhere." Al said out of breath.

She looked at him with gazed eyes, "Then j-just wait here. I'm sure she will come around." She smiled trying to hide the shocked expressions.

(With Ed)

Ed looked around the rather large living room to find Al flirting with Rose. He smiled happily knowing that Al was soon to forget the slut and cancel the wedding.

'This birthday just keeps on getting better and better.' he thought joyfully, walking towards the couple.

"so getting a little cozy are we?" Asked Edward only having a cocky smile plastered on his face. Al flustered a bit only laughing at the comment his older brother made.

"Your funny Ed." He laughed once more blushing all the more, and Rose only mildly smiling, knowing what Edward was doing.

"Edward, what happened to your forehead?" Asked Al trying to change the subject

Ed blinked confused at first but sighed after the regretful dance he had to suffer with Armstrong

"Long story...but anyway what are you guys all giddy and happy all of a sudden...If I do recall," He looked towards Winry, "your getting married to that fat heifer over there," He pointed only making Rose laugh and Winry to steam. Al just snickered a bit, but not enough so that anyone would have heard.

"and yet your here, having a heartwarming conversation with Rose? Shouldn't you be with Winry after all she hits on every man in the room, and I don't think that would be a good thing since you two are getting married right?" Edward questioned only having a scheming smirked placed in his face.

Al's heart rate quickened, having his brother point him out like that so randomly made him a bit flustered and words didn't seem to want to come out. Lying was a thing Al was never fond of and he didn't like the feeling after it; the tightening of his stomach and the quenched throat, all those things made him think twice before he answered.

"Your right," Al was a bit surprised at his sudden outburst, but his mouth kept on running while his brain kept on trying to tell him to stop, "Wriny and I are getting Married and I wouldn't want her to be flirting with other men." He stood up and walked towards Winry even when his heart said that she wasn't the woman for him.

"Al?" A voice behind him called out, he turned around slowly acknowledging the tired voice.

"Shouldn't you be Asleep ed?" Al said running his hands through Ed's messed up hair.

"Al? Are you leaving my mom?" Alphonse only shook his head, but little Edward continued to talk, "If you want I can leave both you and mommy alone...she's never been this happy before, and I don't want her to go back to being sad...please don't leave her..." Edward clenched Al's leg, tears coming out.

Alphonse smiled softly kneeling next to the teary-eyed child, "I would never leave your mom like that...she's one of my beast friends..." His heart seemed to clench his chest, knowing that was a total lie, He thought of her in a deeper sense. Alphonse wiped away the many tears and hugged him comfortingly, waiting for the tears that would soon appear.

"how about we go to the park again someday ok?" Al whispered his ear.

Little Edward smiled widely and hugged him back, "Hai." going back into the playroom to fall asleep once more.

Winry looked at Rose, she knew Al was falling hard for her, but she knew, she always knew that he would come back to her, he wasn't like Edward. As Alphonse walked back to the arms of jealousy and dishonesty, Rose stood up tears almost at the point of falling down her face.

"Matte!" She yelled out.

"Matte Al-kun, Matte..." She repeated, Al looked at her full of concern.

"Daijobu? What's wrong?" asked Al while he was being pulled back by Winry.

"Let go Winry! Something's wrong with her!"

"She's fine! She's just being a drama queen!" Winry yelled back, "Can't you tell? She's trying to steal you away from me, That slut! What a shameful bitch, why would you want to be friends with her when she's only getting in our way!"

"She's not a bitch Winry! She's one of my best friends and why would she try to steal me away from you? She knows how much you mean to me, she would never try anything like that..." The last part was a mere whisper, why was he becoming such a liar...being with Winry didn't feel right...with Rose everything fell into place.

"Al...She betrayed you." Tears forced down her mascara. Al cocked his eyebrows in confusion.

"Betrayed? W-What are you talking about Rose? Winry wouldn't betray me"

lie

"She loves me,"

lie

"She said that she would never leave me alone."

you know its a lie.

"Exactly! She doesn't know what she's talking about." Winry grasped his arm and flung him on top of her.

"Al please believe me!" Rose screamed, tears streaming down.

Winry had had it she stood up and walked over and collided her hand with roses cheek leaving a nice red mark plastered on her face.

"WINRY!" Al protested and ran to roses side, "What the hell is that about!? She didn't do anything wrong!"

Winry growled, "She loves you Al and I don't want anyone to take you away from me! Hell Edward was taken away from me by a GUY non the less!" She yelled out. The crowed gasped as Edward blushed feverishly.

Rose rubbed her burning cheek and looked at Winry with a small smirk on her face, "I have proof"

The crowd silence thickened.

Winry just looked at her knowing she was bluffing, "Proof? Yeah right! As if i would ever cheat on him!"

Rose handed the note to Al as he read it out lowed

Dear Al:

I know I will not be giving you this note personally, I will however give it to the person that cares the most about you.

I do not like to meddle in affairs such as this but i have no choice now; Winry Rockwell, is pregnant with none other that Havoc's baby and she has been for several months now. I do not want her to be the cause of your unhappiness because that's what i want to give the people who need it the most.

Please give my best regards to the young lady holding this for she is pure of heart and character. Don't lose her Al she maybe the one who can save you.

Sincerely,

Dr. Tim Marcoh

Al was left astonished, "You cheated on me while we were dating?" He held his head low.

"How can you call that evidence!? She probably wrote that out herself!" Winry yelled.

"Winry," Al said calmly, "Isn't Dr. Tim Marcoh your doctor?" Winry nodded solemnly.

"Then why the hell would you say this is a fucking fake!!!?" Al yelled, "I cant believe you Winry! Your the one who is a fake a bitch and a total slut! The wedding is off and get the hell out of this house before i kill you!" Al yelled.

Winry looked at him astonished," Al I--"

"Shut the fuck up Winry and get the hell out." Ed said getting fed up by yells from the bitch Winry and Sheska beating Havoc to a pulp.

Winry looked at them sneered walking out of the house only to stop and say, "You will come back to me Al...even if its the last thing I do."

Al looked down at the rug just reminiscing all of the things they had together only to be brought back by Roses hand on her shoulder.

"Its ok Al." She gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek making him red as a tomato.

Ed look as happy as any kid would be on their birthday. 'this was one hell of a birthday.'

"Well enough with the fights!" Armstrong and Hughes yelled

"Lets get back to the Party!" They both yelled once more drinking more and throwing people across the room for fun.

Ed sighed as he thought how much better it would be if Roy was there. The party went by as usual, cake, ice cream, presents. He got everything he ever wanted but there was one present yet to be opened and that was the one that Hawkeye bought for him.

"Go ahead full metal, open it." Riza laughed as if he was to chicken shit to even open it.

"I-I will..." He said sweat dripping down from his forehead.

"Anou, Riza the box is growling at me." Riza had had enough she went over and undid the tie above the box and revealing a small wolf just the size of ed when he was 12.

"Ookami??" Ed smiled as it licked his face.

"See? There wasn't anything scary in there...chicken shit." Riza said sipping her tea.

Ed looked at her menacingly, "I-I wasn't scared...not a bit." He said still shaking.

The rest of the night was a blur as Ed got buzzed and the rest of the people went home buzzed or extremely drunk. All he could recall is Al and Rose saying there good byes and now he was outside in the mud. the moon was still out that would only mean that he was outside only a few hours, only thinking about Roy and how he could be so nerve wrecking. then a voice came to subside in his ears.

"Al?" Ed questioned as the figure he kneeled down next to him.

"Why the tears?" An unknown hand came to lay upon his shoulder. Ed didn't even know he was crying.

"W-who are you?" He asked only to pass out afterward.

The figure smiled and picked him up and put him in his car for a little ride.

Translation:

neee- ugh  
Ookami- wolf  
Anou- umm  
Konbanwa- Good afternoon  
Gomen- sorry  
Matte- hold on/ wait  
Daijobu?- Are you ok?

So? What did you think? I know CLIFFY!!! MUHAHAHAHA... Review please!

love you peeps  
Tenshi Wings


End file.
